Starting Anew
by Mordmil
Summary: When Kate, a shy, newly graduated Plumber with confidence issues is partnered with Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko, she doesn't know what to expect! What happens when over confidence meets under confidence? One can only imagine!
1. Chapter 1

"But Grandpa, I already have a partner!" Shouted Ben Tennyson.

"I know Ben, but she needs a team!" Replied Magister Tennyson.

I stood beside Magister Tennyson while he argued with his grandson. 'Why do they argue over me? I can always work by myself. Wouldn't the first time someone didn't want me as a partner.'

I decided to leave the arguing pair, and go sit on a near by bench.

Plumber's Headquarters was busy with Plumbers coming and going. Even though I had graduated from Plumber's Academy a few days earlier, I didn't feel like I belonged in Plumber's Headquarters.

"Hello, what is your name?." Asked a voice standing beside me.

I was slightly surprised someone had asked me a question, since people usually ignore me.

"Uh...my name is Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn Kadet. But most people call me Kate." I say in a hushed voice.

I looked up at the man. He was tall, had violet skin, and wore blue armor.

"It is nice to meet you Kate. My name is Rook Blonko."

Rook took a seat next to me, and I tightened the hood of my cloak, not wanting him to see my face.

"You must be the new partner that Magister Tennyson was telling me about earlier." He said.

"I don't think so. Not from the way Ben is arguing." I replied.

"I am sure Ben will come around. He didn't want me as a partner either at first."

'But your not me. No one wants me as a partner.' I thought.

"Forgive me for asking, but can you please remove your hood? I would like to see your face."

"Umm...okay."

I remove my hood, revealing my blond hair kept up in a pony tail, and my purple eyes.

"That's better," Rook continued, "Forgive my asking again, but are you from Earth? I have not yet met a human with purple eyes."

"I am a kinectinite from the planet Kinectine. My people pride themselves in their ability to use telekinesis."

"Telekinesis? What is that?"

"It means we are able to move stuff with our mind."

"Can you show me?"

"Ok."

I pull a quarter out of my pocket and tossed it in the air. When it came to eye level, I made it stop in mid air and spin in place, then I put it back in y pocket.

"That is impressive," Said Rook, "But do your eyes always glow red?"

"Yes, that's something that can't be helped. But I can make an energy ball."

I held out my hand and concentrated, making a red ball of pure energy appear.

"That is also impressive." Rook looks to see Ben and his Grandfather walking toward us.

"Ahh, Rook it seems that you have met Kate. What do you think of her?" Asked Magister Tennyson.

"I think she would make an excellent attribute to our team, Sir." Replied Rook.

"Excellent. Kate, this is Ben. He and Rook will be your new partners."

"Nice to meet you." Ben said as he holds out his hand.

I look from his hand to him, and then I slowly reach my hand out to shake his.

"It is nice to meet you to, Ben Tennyson."

* * *

If you see any mistakes, feel free to tell me! Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright everyone, smoothie time!" Ben shouted

Ben thought it would be nice for us to get to know each other better, and so we decided to go to Mr. Smoothy.

"So Kate," Ben says, "Tell us a little about yourself."

"Well, uh, I come from the planet Kineticin and can use telekinesis and shoot red energy balls out of my hands." I say in my usual hushed voice.

"I meant something we don't already know. For instance, where did you get your cloak?"

He was referring to my light purple cloak with a red pendant at the base of the hood, which was currently pulled over my head.

"My parents gave it to me when I was a little girl. It can make me go invisible."

"Really? Can you show me?"

"I would also like to see." Said Rook.

"Oh, well, ok." I say.

I press the down on the red pendant, and I immediately turn invisible.

"Now THAT is cool." Said Ben

"Indeed." Agreed Rook.

I press the red pendant again and I become visible . "You think so?" I ask.

"Of course. Why would we not find it interesting?" Asked Rook.

"Oh, well, uhh...I don't know."

"Kate, can you do me a favor?" Asked Ben.

"What?"

"Pull your hood down. I don't know how it is on Kinecticin, but on Earth, it's rather suspicious."

"Oh...ok." I say as I pull down my hood.

"So tell us Kate, what is life on Kinecticin?" Asked Rook.

I take a sip of my smoothie. "Well, Earth and Kinecticin are actually very similar, despite the major difference that one planet's people can use telekinesis."

"Really?" Asked Ben.

"Yes. On my planet, kids go to school, and adults have jobs relatively similar to the jobs you humans have. In fact, I would be in high school if..."

"If what?" Ben asked.

"If I hadn't decided to become a Plumber. Instead of going to high school, I decided to become a Plumber." 'That was close I almost let something slip.' I thought to myself.

"Oh. I see." Said Ben

"So Kate, what is your family like?" Asked Rook.

"I have an older sister named Jade. She's 2 years older than me. She's pretty nice, and so are my parents." I answered.

"You must miss your family a lot." Said Rook.

"Yes, I do miss them a lot, anyone would." 'I hope we get to another topic soon. This is making feel uncomfortable.'

"Yes, of course they would." Answered Rook.

After this, Ben started talking about his cousin Gwen.

"Your cousin is an anodite?" I asked

"Yea. Why?" Ben asked.

"Well, the planet Anodyne is like a sister planet to Kinecticin. We often get visits from the anodites, and vice versa."

"Really? That's cool!" Ben shouted.

"May I ask what vice versa means?" Asked Rook.

"Vice versa means that it happens on both sides. For instance, anodites visit Kinecticin, and kinectinites visit Anodyne." I answered.

"Thank you for clarifying." Rook said.

"No problem." I replied.

"How'd you know what vice versa means, Kate?" Asked Ben.

"Another way kinectinites are similar to human are we use the same speech pattern." I answered.

"Cool!"

"I believe it is time for us to go out on patrol." Stated Rook.

"Probably right." Agreed Ben.

"Ok." I agreed.

We started making our way toward Rook's van.

'Maybe being on a team won't be so difficult after all.' I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Since this is your first patrol and all, Kate, I'm gonna give you some advice." Said Ben

"Like what?" I asked.

Rook, Ben, and I were in Rook's van, paroling the city. Not to much was happening, and the sun was just starting to go down.

"Well, if a bad guy agrees to tell you something only after you give him something in return, DO NOT trust him."

"I may be new here an all, but I'm not that gullible. I've seen plenty of bad guy chases on tv. Did that happen to someone?" I asked.

"Yea, it happened to Rook." Ben replied.

"I was new to Earth and enemy pursuits at the time." Rook put in.

"I'm sure it could happen to anyone. Especially to someone not use to how bad guy's think. You learned from it, right Rook?"

"Indeed." He replied

"Then that's all that matters."

And so Ben went on, talking about past villains he's fought, which was actually quite enjoyable. But it wasn't long before duty called.

"Wait, Rook, stop the van!" I shout.

"What is the matter, Kate?" Asked Rook.

"Those guys just robbed a bank, right?"

Three men were running away from a bank, each with a sack of what I'm guessing is money.

"Yep, sure did." Confirmed Ben, "Lets get'em!"

Rook, Ben, and I step out of the truck and intercept the robbers. I was a little behind Ben and Rook since I was a little nervous.

"Get out of our way, ya brats!" Shouted the lead robber

"Well, they just look like ordinary robbers." Observed Ben

"Indeed they do." Agreed Rook.

"So?" I asked.

"How about we let Kate do the honors?" Asked Ben.

"Wait, WHAT?"

"They're just ordinary robbers, and since your the newbie and all..." Ben quickly gets behind me and pushes me up front.

"B-B-But I've never done this before!"

"I'm sure you will do just fine." Rook encouraged.

"Well, ok..." I turn toward the robbers, "Alright, uhh... drop the money, and put your hands behind your head!"

"We're not cops, we're super heroes!" Exclaimed Ben.

"Oh, well in that case...uhh...we can do this the easy way, or the hard way!" I shouted in my best threatening voice I could muster, which wasn't very good.

"Like we would be scared by a pip squeak like you! Now get out of the way!" Ordered the second robber.

"Uhh..." 'Think, Kate, think! What should you do?"

"I got it! Hey, you guys ever gone bowling?" I asked the robbers.

"What kind of question is that?" asked the third robber.

"Oh, just wondering, because then you would know what this is!" I form a bowling ball sized energy ball, do a quick spin, and aim it right for the robbers feet. All three came tumbling down on impact.

"Strike!" I shout.

"Good one!" shouted Ben.

"Thanks."

"You three are under arrest." Rook said to the robbers as he cuffed them.

"Ugh, how did we get beaten by a little girl?" Asked the lead robber.

"I'm not 'little'. I'm 15 years old!" I shout.

"Don't feel to bad. She does have super powers an all." Said Ben.

After the cops came to pick up the robbers, we were back in the van, patrolling the city.

"Kate, may I ask what a 'strike,' is?" Asked Rook.

"Oh, a strike is a term used in bowling. It's when you knock all the pins down in one go."

"And what is bowling?"

Ben whispers in my ear, "Don't worry, you get use to it."

And so I went on, explaining what bowling is to Rook, but it wasn't long before trouble came calling again.

A car suddenly goes speeding past.

"Wow! That car had to of been going 100 miles per hour!" Shouted Ben.

"I think something may be wrong with their car. I glimpsed a couple teenagers, and they looked pretty panicked." I said.

"Kate, do you think you would be able to stop their vehicle?" Asked Rook.

"I-I don't know! I've never stopped anything so big, and moving so fast before!"

"Can you try?" Asked Ben.

I think for a second. "Yes. Is there anyway you can get me in front of it? I can concentrate more if I'm on the ground and looking at it head on."

Rook presses a button, and the van turns into a space ship. We quickly get far in front of the car.

"Alright, this is good." I get out of the ship, "Once I stop it, you have to act fast. I don't know how long I'll be able to hold it."

I turn around to face the speeding car, heading straight towards we.

'Alright Kate, you can do this. Just keep calm, and don't panic. You can't do anything when you're panicked!'

I hold out my hands, and begin concentrating all my power on the car, slowing it down until it came to a complete stop a few feet in front of me.

"Alright, now get those kids out of there!" I shout, grunting against the pressure.

"The driver and passenger are safely out of the car!" Shouts Rook.

"Great, now take the key out of the ignition!" I say through clenched teeth.

"Alright, it's out!" Shouts Ben.

I let out a sigh of relief and put my hands on my knees.

"Thank goodness."

"That was very impressive, Kate." Rook compliments.

"Thanks Rook," pant pant, "I appreciate that."

"How about we call t a night, and go by Mr. Smoothy?" Suggests Ben.

"Now THAT sounds like a good idea." I say.

"Agreed." Said Rook.

We all piled into Rook's van.

'That wasn't as scary as I thought it would be, maybe I actually can be a descent hero after all!'


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: This chapter takes place 3 weeks after the last one.)**

"Wow, this Khyber sounds pretty ruthless." I say.

Rook and I were in Plumbers headquarters, waiting for Ben, who was taking his good old time getting there.

"Indeed he is. He calls himself, 'The Greatest Huntsman in the Galaxy.' " Replied Rook.

"How long has this guy been stalking Ben?" I asked.

"For 5 years." Replied Rook.

"Dang, this guy doesn't give up, does he?"

"Evidently not."

"If I were in Ben's shoes, I would spend a lot of time looking over my shoulder making sure Khyber wasn't following me. Then again, I guess Ben's way to cocky to worry much, right?"

"Right. But why would you want to wear Ben's shoes?" Asked Rook.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "The phrase, 'In someone elses's shoes,' doesn't really mean you wear their shoes, it's another way of saying what you would do if you were them. For instance, if I was Ben, I would be worried when Khyber would attack next, while Ben on the other hand, wouldn't really give it a second thought."

"Ahh, thank you for clarifying."

I give him a little wave. "No problem."

"I wonder what could be taking Ben so long. He is usually here by now."

"Pff, knowing him, he probably over slept."

"You are probably right."

And so we wait there for another 30 minutes, talking about random stuff, until Ben FINALLY decided to show up.

"Well it's about time you showed up! What took ya?" I asked Ben.

"Uhh, sorry guys, my alarm clock broke. Come on, lets go." Ben said as he walked over to the van.

"Hey Rook, does Ben seem a little...different today?" I ask.

"He does seem to be acting quit sluggish."

"And his face is all red. I think he might be sick, come on, lets catch up to him."

Catching up to him was pretty easy, considering how slow he was moving.

"Hey Ben, are you feeling ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Ben replied.

"Sure you are." I say sarcastically as place my hand against his forehead. "Ben, you're burning up!"

"I am not..." Ben suddenly begins to collapse. Luckily, Rook and I were there to catch him.

"What do we do?" Asked Rook.

"We take him back to his house. Come on, lets go."

And so we get in the van and drive to Ben's house.

"Alright, here we are, help me carry him outside." I say.

When we get to the door, I knock.

"It does not seem anyone is home." Said Rook.

"Yea, your right..." After a couple seconds, "Well, duh! Ben told me his parents were out of town for a few days!"

"What should we do now?" Asked Rook.

"Umm..." I spot a lawn gnome by the door, and pick it up using my telekinesis, revealing a key.

"Figures." I say as the key zooms into my hands. I start to insert the key into the lock.

"Wouldn't this be considered breaking an entry?" Questioned Rook.

"I don't like it anymore than you do Rook, but Ben needs to get some rest. Besides, it's his house, right?"

We walk in and lay Ben on the coach and put a blanket over him.

"Alright, lets see what his temperature is." I stick a thermometer in his mouth, and a few seconds later, it starts beeping.

"103 degree fever? Dang that's high! I'm gonna go get a wet rag and put it on his forehead."

I return from getting the wet rag.

"There we go, that should help some."

"Maybe if I prepare Ben some Corteloptis Soup, it will make him feel better." Suggested Rook.

I give a slight shutter. "Uhh, no offense Rook, but we're trying to make Ben get better, not sicker. But don't worry, it's the thought that counts. Besides, you gave me an idea. Come with me to the kitchen."

When we get into the kitchen, I start looking through the cabinets.

"What are you looking for?" Asked Rook.

"I'm looking to see if they have any chicken soup. Sweet, they do have some!"

I pull out a can of chicken soup.

"According to the can, all we need to do is put it in a pan of water, and heat it up for a few minutes on the stove. Sounds simple enough."

And so we begin gathering supplies, and after 10 minutes, the chicken soup is finished.

"Alright, it's all finished, now lets take it into Ben."

And so we take the soup into Ben, who's still asleep on the couch.

"Shall I wake him up?" Asked Rook

"Be my guest."

And after 5 minutes of Rook shaking Ben...

"Whaddya want?" Questioned a groggy Ben.

"We made you some chicken soup, you know, to make you feel better." I answer.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now you eat your soup, and get some rest. Come one Rook, lets go outside."

And so Rook and I walk out to the backyard.

"Nice weather we're having, don't you agree?" I ask Rook.

"Indeed it is. It reminds me of Revonnah."

"Yea, it reminds me of Kinectine, to." **(A/N: I decided to change the name from Kinecticin to Kinectine.)**

"Have you been adjusting well to Earth?" Asked Rook.

"For me it wasn't to difficult, Earth and Kinectine are practically the same, I mean, besides the fact that you don't see people levitating stuff everywhere like you do on Kinectine. What about you Rook? I understand that it was a difficult transitions."

"It was. On Revonnah, we do not use Earth expressions, like, 'skip it' or 'in someone else's shoes.' "

"Makes sense. Not every planet is the same."

"We're you positioned on your planet when you first became a Plumber, like I was?" Asked Rook.

"No, I came straight to Earth. Probably because on my planet, there really isn't anything bad going on. Sure you get the occasional robber, here and there, but it's nothing the regular Kinectinite authorities can't handle."

"Interesting, I thought all new Plumbers were stationed on their home planet at first."

"I guess not."

I decided to lay down in the grass and enjoy the warm sun, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

_~~~Kate's Dream~~~_

_"Look at the little weakling!" Shouted a boy of about 10 years old.  
_

_"Her powers are so weak, I bet she couldn't even lift a pebble!" Shouted a girl of the same age.  
_

_"Stop saying that! Leave me alone!" A ten year old Kate shouted. I quickly hit the pendant on my cloak, and I became invisible.  
_

_"What's a matter? The little chicken running away again?" Taunted the boy.  
_

_'Why do they pick on me? What did I ever do to deserve this?'  
_

_~~~End Dream~~~  
_

I quickly shoot up from my slumber, surprising Rook in the process.

"I everything ok, Kate?"

"Yea, everything's fine, just accidentally fell asleep. How about we go check up on Ben to see how he's doing." I suggest.

"Ok."

And so we walk back inside and when we arrive in the living room, we see Ben standing up and stretching.

"How are you feeling?" Rook asked.

"As right as rain!" Ben declared.

"Another way of saying he's fine." I answer before Rook could ask what it means.

"Thanks again for the soup, guys."

"Don't mention it."

"What are we going to do now?" Asked Rook.

"We could stay here the rest of the day, unless grandpa calls and needs something done." Suggested Ben.

"Ok." Agreed Rook.

"Sounds good to me." I also agreed.

'Sounds like a good idea indeed.'


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N:This chapter takes place a month after the last one.)**

"Watch out Ben, it turned into Mucilator again!" I shouted to Ben, who was currently Crashhopper.

Ben, Rook, and I had been minding our business, just walking through town, when Khyber's pet dog came out of nowhere and attacked us! Well, mostly Ben, but still!

"Doesn't Khyber ever give up? It's fairly obvious that he's not getting the Omnitrix. And why does he send his dog to attack you? If he was really the greatest huntsman in the galaxy, shouldn't he attack you himself?" I asked.

"Like I would know what that guy is thinking!" Shouted Crashhopper.

"Ben, I suggest you turn into another one of your alien forms." Stated Rook.

"Good point, alright, here we go Humungousaur!"

But instead of changing into Humungousaur, he changes into Armodrillo.

"Seriously? Armodrillo?" He asked the Omnitrix.

"You really gotta get that thing fixed or something."

And of course, to counteract Ben's new alien, Mucilator turned into Slamworm. No doubt because it heard a whistle from its master.

"Watch out! It is starting to spit acid!" Warned Rook.

"Great." I say sarcastically as I catch the acid in midair with my powers.

"Open wide, worm!" I shout as I aim an energy ball right in its mouth, and I smile as steam starts coming out of its mouth.

"Come one Omnitrix, give me something I can work with!" I hear Armodrillo shout, just before he changes into Swampfire.

"Swampfire? Perfect!" He says as he starts shooting flames at Slamworm, who is also getting blasted by Rook's Proto tool, and my energy balls. Eventually, Slamworm retreats.

"Should we follow it?" I asked.

"Why bother? It's eventually going to come after me. It always does." Ben replies as he turns back into a human.

"If you say so."

Just then I here a voice come through my Plumbers Badge.

"Kate, are you there?"

"I'm here Magister Tennyson, is something the matter?" I ask.

"Someone's here that wants to see you."

"Really? Who?"

"It's a surprise."

"Great," I say sarcastically, "I'll be there in a few minutes." I say as I put away my badge.

"Who could it be that has come to see you?" Asked Rook.

"Like I know. Come on, lets get going."

And so we arrive back at Plumbers headquarters, still wondering who the mystery people are.

"I still can't think of anyone that would want to-"

"Kate!" I hear a familiar voice shout.

I look to see my sister Jade running over to me. You could easily tell we were sisters. We both had purple eyes and the same facial structures. The only difference was that Jade had brunette hair, while I had blonde.

"Jade? What the heck are you doing here?" I ask.

"What kind of greeting is that? I came to visit you! Mom and dad would have come to, but something happened at the last minute that made them have to stay home, but they told me to give this to you."

Jade holds out a letter and I take it and begin to read.

_Dear Kate,_

_How are you doing? It's been so long since your father and I have seen you! We apologize for not being able to visit you ourselves, but your grandpa Seth fell off of a latter the other day, and he broke his arm and collar bone. It seems his reflexes aren't as good as they use to be. We've been helping you grandmother around the house. Jade was going to stay here as well, but we insisted on her going to Earth and visiting you. We hope to hear from you soon!  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Mom and Dad  
_

"Poor grandpa Seth!" I say.

"Yea, you can say that again! You now how grouchy grandpa can be when he can't do anything!" Jade replies.

"Do you want to introduce us, or do we need to introduce ourselves?" Asked Ben.

I give myself a face palm. "Oh yeah, I totally forgot! Jade, this is Ben, and this is Rook. They're my partners."

"Hi." Greeted Ben

"It is very nice to meet you." Greeted Rook.

"Hello." Said Jade.

"How about we go to Mr. Smoothy's to get to know each other better?" Suggested Ben.

"Sounds good to me." I say.

At Mr. Smoothy's...

"So Kate, been keeping out of trouble?" Asked Jade.

"Mhm, I sure have. What about you? Anything exciting happen at home that I should know about?"

"Well, there was a small fire in a house on the other side of town a couple weeks back, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle."

"Hold on, I'm confused." Declared Ben.

"I am also confused. Wouldn't a fire be something authorities would handle?" Asked Rook.

"We do things a little differently on Kinectine. If there is a fire, then the most skilled people in town would be sent to smother it out, and I, would just happen to be one of those skilled people." Answered Jade.

"Ahh, I see. So does that mean if Kate was on your planet at the time, she would have helped?"

"Err, no. What would give you that idea? I did say MOST skilled didn't I?" Asked Jade.

"Yes, you did, and Kate is very skilled in using her powers. I have seen for myself what she can do."

"Ya know, this probably wouldn't be the BEST time to talk about this. How about we talk about something else instead?" I suggest, desperately trying to change the topic.

"Hold on a minute, are you trying to say that Kate is weak?" Asked Ben.

'I just wanted to know what was going on on Kinectine! I never wanted it to lead to this! Curse Rook and his nonstop questions!'

"Yea, I'm calling her weak!"

"Umm, can we please lower our voices?" I ask.

"I do not think they are listening." Stated Rook.

"Figures, Jade's used to being top gun back home. But seriously, they need to stop fighting. They're causing a scene."

"I agree."

That's about when I had enough of Jade and Ben's argument, and stuck my pinkies in my mouth to create a whistle that's hard to ignore.

"WHAT?!" Jade and Ben shouted in unison.

"First of all, we're in public, and your creating a scene. Second of all, if we're going to be talking about this, how bout we go to my apartment." I suggest.

"You have an apartment?" Asked Ben.

"Well yea, where do you think I sleep? Plumbers head quarters?"

And so we make are way to my apartment, which was only a couple blocks away from Plumbers HQ. When we arrive...

"This apartment complex is for Plumbers that come from different worlds." I say as we make our way up the stairs, "This is my room, and Rook's is right across the hall." I say as we stop in front of my door.

I'm not big on decorations or anything, I like to keep things nice and simple. My apartment has a kitchen ,a living room that has a couch, a rocking chair, a t.v., and a computer in the corner. My room is down the hall, and that is just about as plain as the rest of the place. I'm not really what you would call a neat freak. Sure, my kitchen and living room are clean, I mean that's the part of the apartment people actually SEE, but my room is a different story. I mean, who goes into a person's room? I wouldn't go as far as to call myself a slob, but I do have a few cloths strewn around the room, that I keep forgetting to wash, but other than that I'm fairly clean. Anyway...

"So how bout you guys take a seat on the couch and we can all talk about this in a calm and orderly manner." I say.

"This is a nice place." Compliments Ben.

"Thanks."

"Kinda plain looking." Says Jade.

"Anyway..." I say to get off the topic of how plain my apartment looks, "I believe there is something you two wanted to discuss?"

"What is there TO discuss? It's fairly obvious that I'm more skilled than you." Boasted Jade.

"You may be Kate's sister an all, but that hardly gives you permission to call her weak!" Shouts Ben.

"I believe Ben is correct. I have seen Kate's abilities first hand, and I think she is very skilled." Says Rook.

"Well that's to be expected when you've only seen her powers. The truth is, back home, she's a big weakling."

"Kate?" Ben asks.

"..."

"She was always getting picked on, that's my our parents gave her that cloak; They pitied her."

"Are you kidding me? Kate, do you not hear what your sister is saying?! Why aren't you doing anything?!" Exclaims Ben.

"Well, I...Uhh..."

"It's because she's a coward. She couldn't defend herself to save her life."

"That's not true!" Shouts Ben.

"Ben is correct, Kate can defend herself quite well." Defends Rook.

"Ok, Ben, out in the hall, NOW!" I order

Out in the hall...

"How could you just LET Jade say all that stuff about you?!" Questions Ben.

"You get use to it after a while, besides, all that stuff said is kinda true." I say.

"You and I both know that isn't."

"Maybe not on this planet, but on Kinectine, it's another story."

"What do you mean?" Asks Ben.

"Compared to a person my age, I actually am kinda weak."

"You say that is if you don't care."

"Like I said, you get use to it." I answered.

"You know what I think? I think your sister needs to be taken down a couple notches, and I think you should be the one to do it." States Ben.

"Seriously? Back on Kinectine, you challenge people to earn respect, and the first one to give in loses. Do you wanna know why Jade talks the way she does? It's because she's never lost!"

"Well maybe you need to break that winning streak."

"But I've never won, either!"

"You aren't sounding much like a Plumber right now, Kate." States Ben.

"I never wanted to BE a Plumber! My parents FORCED me to go to Plumber's Academy! They thought it would, 'toughen me up.'

"Kate, I..."

A give a slight sigh. "To tell you the truth Ben, you and Rook are the first friends I've ever had, and just because I didn't want to be a Plumber at first, doesn't mean I'm not proud to be one now."

"Now THAT'S how a Plumber's supposed to talk!" Cheers Ben, "Now, about you challenging your sister..."

"Even if I DID want to challenge Jade, where would we have the duel? I mean, these things have a tendency to get messy."

"You know that simulator Blukic and Driba made?"

"Yea."

"Well, you can program it for any scenario you can think of, so you could easily program it to look like whatever arena you use on Kinectine. What do you say?"

"I still don't know, I mean, what chance do I have?"

"Come on! Haven't you ever wanted to out do your sister?"

"Well...yea, I guess."

"Than this is as best chance as any to show Jade you can't be pushed around anymore."

"Well, when you put it that way...ok, I'll challenge Jade." I say.

"Bout time!" Cheered Ben.

"Alright, lets get back inside." I say.

When we get back inside, I walk in front of Jade with more confidence than I thought I had.

"Jade, I challenge you to a duel."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! But don't worry, I'll have the next chapter up ASAP, it's Christmas break after all!**


	6. Chapter 6

And for a second, there was complete silence.

"Did you just...did you just challenge me?" Asked Jade in an amazed tone.

"Yes, I believe I did." I answer.

"But you NEVER challenge people."

"Well people change."

"Not that much."

"Would ya just answer me already?! Will you accept, or will you decline?"

"Fine, I'll accept your challenge, but we will follow Kinectine customs." Answered Jade.

"Fine."

"When do you want our match to be?" Asked Jade.

I look at the clock to see it was 11 a.m.

"How about 5 o'clock? That'll give us plenty of time to prepare."

"I think I will prepare in the park." Said Jade.

"Fine by me, Ben, Rook and I gotta get the simulator ready, so see ya at 5 o'clock sharp in Plumber's Headquarters." I say as we exit the apartment.

"I am confused. What was that about?" Asked a baffled Rook.

"Oh yea, I forgot to explain it to you! Well..."

And so I went on explaining about how on Kinectine, people challenge other people in order to earn respect while we made our way back to Plumber's HQ. It wasn't till we arrived that I started having a panic attack.

"Oh man, oh man, OH MAN! I can't BELIEVE I let you talk me into this, Ben!" I exclaim as I sit on a bench and put my head between my knees.

"I do not think you need to panic, Kate. You are more than capable to defeat your sister." Assured Rook.

"You haven't seen what Jade can do. What ever I do, she can do 10x better."

"You gotta relax, Kate. If you don't calm down, you'll never be able to defeat Jade." Said Ben.

"Relax? Relax? You try and relax when your about to get pulverized by your sister!"

"What's all the shouting about?" I look over to see Magister Tennyson walking toward us.

"Your grandson managed to convince me to challenge my sister to a duel! If I don't die of humiliation, remind me to kill him!"

"I see. And your are starting to doubt whether or not you can beat her." States Magister Tennyson.

"Well...yea, I mean, Jade has all the experience, and she's way more powerful than I am. How am I suppose to beat her?" I ask.

"Strength doesn't always win fights. A little bit of quick thinking doesn't hurt if your in a sticky situation." And with that, Magister Tennyson walks away, and after a few minutes of silence, I finally decide to say something.

"So, do you wanna go get the simulator ready?" I ask.

"Ok, lets go." Says Ben.

At the simulator...

"Alright, so, explain to me how you program this thing again?" I ask.

"It is really quite simple. Just tell the simulator what you want your scenario to be." Explains Rook.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, ok then. Lets see...Kinectine Planet, dueling arena." I say. Immediately the circular room takes on the appearance of the average Kinectine town square, with a large circular stage right in the middle of it.

"A stage?" Asked Rook.

"For some reason someone thought it would be funny to make it for the whole town to see. I personally find it embarrassing."

"I can see why. The loser would probably be to embarrassed to ever come out of their house." Said Ben

"Exactly."

"What will you be doing now?" Asked Rook.

"Uhh, if you don't mind I would like to be left alone until it's time for my duel. I just need some time to think things over, ok?"

"We understand." Says Rook.

"See you at 5 o'clock." Ben said as they dissolved into a white light.

'Alright, time to plan.' So I get up on the stage and sit in a meditation position while I levitate myself a couple feet off the stage, and I begin to think...

And think...

And think...

And before I knew it, it was 5 o'clock.

Ben, Rook, and Jade materialized in a flash of light, with Jade looking as smug as ever.

"So, you ready to lose?" Jade asked as she levitated herself onto the stage.

"Don't count your chickens before they've hatched." I retort.

"Whatever. Since we're going by Kinectine customs, you're not allowed to use your cloak." Jade stated.

"Whatever. Ben, hold this will you?" I say as I toss my cloak down to him.

"Sure." Replied Ben.

"Good luck, Kate!" Shouted Rook.

"Thanks!" I shouted back. 'And I'm gonna need it!'

"And now we shake hands." Said Jade.

"I know, I know! Gees, you talk as though I've never done this before." I say as we shake hands.

"And now we go to opposite sides of the stage." I say in a sarcastic tone.

And so we do, we walk to opposite sides of the stage and wait for someone to make the first move..

'This is going to one boring duel if all we do is stare at each other.' I think to myself.

And that's what we do. But when I turn around to face her, I barely have time to duck as Jade sends a red energy ball straight to my face.

"Looks like your reflexes have improved, but can dodge THIS?!" Jade shouts as she sends multiple energy balls from her hands, and using her telekinesis, makes them come at me from all directions. Luckily, I manage to put up an invisible barrier so they don't make contact with me.

'That was kinda close. I should probably start going on the offensive.' And so I decide levitate a nearby rock that I would say is about, oh, a foot around, and send straight toward her, but he manages to stop it right in its tracks.

"Your going to have to do a whole lot better if you think you can defeat-" But Jade is cut off as an energy ball knocks her off her feat.

"That better enough for you?" I ask.

"Why you little..." Jade says in an annoyed tone, "I was trying to go easy on you, but now you just made me mad, so prepare yourself Kate!" She says as she stands back up.

That's when things get REALLY intense. Jade began firing energy balls faster than I could defect them. I tried to put up a barrier, but they hit with such force that they broke through, and I was sent sprawling on the ground when they made impact.

"Do you surrender yet?" Asked Jade.

"No...way!" I shout back as I try to stand up again, but just end up getting hit by more energy balls.

At that moment I manage to stop all of her attacks, and send them back towards her, sending Jade on the ground.

"Not so fun when you're on the receiving end, is it?" I shout.

"Alright, that's i, I've had enough!" Jade shouts as she springs to her feat, and forms an energy ball MUCH larger than the other ones she's launched so far. This one would probably have to be the size two beach volleyballs stacked on top of each other, and she sends it barreling straight towards me.

'Alright, it's now or never!'

Just before it hits, I send two of my smaller energy balls to intercept it, causing a slight explosion. Before the smoke cleared, I lifted myself into the air.

"What the? Where'd she go?" Asked a puzzled Jade when the smoke cleared.

I take this moment to fire multiple energy balls straight into her. Once Jade gets back up, she looks up in total shock, because that's when she sees me, floating 20ft in the air.

"How are you doing that? Kinectinites can't fly!" Shouts Jade.

"I'm using my powers to levitate myself in the air. Cool, don't ya think?"

"Go, Kate!" Shouts an impressed Ben.

"But you've never been able to that before!" Shouted Jade.

"I just thought of it today."

And that's when a sneer forms on Jade's face. She raises her arm up, and makes a slamming gesture, and I come plummeting into the ground.

"If you can use your powers to fly in the air, then it's only natural that I can use mine to bring you back down." Sneers Jade as she walks toward me.

"So I believe this is the part you say you surrender." Jade says as she stands over me.

"I'm...not done yet." And I bring my hands up and send an energy ball about the size on a basketball straight up at her. It gets her under the chin, and she is sent flying 10ft back.

I walk over to her as she gets up on one knee.

"I'm not going to let a weakling like you beat me!" Shouts Jade.

"The days of you calling me a weakling are over, Jade! Everyone back home underestimated me, and always told me that I couldn't do this, and I couldn't do that because they said I was weak, and I believed them. I never used my powers to their fullest because I thought I couldn't do much. When I came to Earth, people never said what I couldn't do, and that caused me to gain more confidence in a month, than I could have ever gained in a year, back on Kinectine!"

I hold my palm so it is a few inches away from her face, and form an energy ball, but I don't release it.

"So I ask you Jade...do you surrender?"

"I-I-I...I surrender." She stammers.

"Thought so."

"Woo, hoo! Way da go, Kate!" Shouts Ben as he and Rook joins Jade and I one the stage.

"Congratulations on defeating your sister, Kate." Says Rook.

"Thanks guys," I notice Jade is still kneeling on the ground, and I kneel down in front of her, "Jade?"

"Go ahead, say it." Says Jade.

"Say what?" I ask.

"Call me a weakling."

"I'm not going to call you a weakling, Jade."

"But...why?" Asked a puzzled Jade.

"Because that's not how I do things." I say as I help her to her feet. "How about we all go to Mr. Smoothy's."

At Mr. Smoothy's...

"Kate, I'm sorry for making you life miserable for all these years." Says Jade.

"It's ok, I forgive you."

"You do?" Asks Jade.

"I don't hold grudges, so forgive and forget, I say!"

"It's nice that you forgave your sister, Kate." States Rook.

"Yea, probably not very many people could do that." Agrees Ben

"Kate, I'm afraid I must be going now." Says Jade.

"Already?"

"Afraid so."

"Can you wait a few minutes? I want to send mom and dad a letter back." I say as I pull out a pen and paper.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I've been great! I have the greatest friends anyone could ever ask for! Their name's are Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko, and they're my plumber partners, isn't that cool? I miss you, but I'm glad Jade could come out and see me (Though we did have a bit of a quarrel, but I'll let Jade explain that). Give grandpa Seth my blessings! I hope to see you soon!  
_

_Love,  
_

_Kate  
_

I pull out a picture from my pocket. It shows Ben giving me a noggy, with Rook beside us smiling to the camera._  
_

"Alright, lets get back to Plumber's Head Quarters."

At Plumber's Head Quarters...

"Alright, this ship will take you home," I say as we approach on of the plumber's ships, "Can you give this to mom and dad?" I ask as I hand her the letter and picture.

"Sure." Jade Replies as she takes them.

"I'm glad you came Jade." I say as I give her a hug.

"Yea, me to."

"It was nice to meet you." Says Ben.

"Indeed it was." Agreed Rook.

"Likewise," Replied Jade, "Alright, time for me to go. See ya, squirt!" Jade says as she boards the ship.

We watch as the ship takes off.

"It was nice of your sister to come and visit you." Stated Rook.

"Maybe she'll come again sometime, and maybe your mom and dad could come to." Said Ben.

"That would be nice." I reply.

'That would be nice indeed.'

* * *

**That took longer than I expected to finish. Oh well, Merry Christmas everyone, and a Happy New Year! Now I have something to ask you. Can anyone send me a private message or something explaining how make a cover image for Starting Anew? I really, really, REALLY, want to make a cover image, but I can't figure out how to! Thanks a bunch if you can tell me how! I'll try and post another chapter soon, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N:This Chapter takes place a week after the last one.)**

I begin to stretch and sit on the edge of my bed.

Every morning I have a routine: Get up, get ready, eat breakfast, get on the computer for a little bit, then leave. I wake up at 6:30 every morning no matter what. I'm sure there are some people out there that are gasping right now, but I do have a reason for getting up so early. Back home, my family has a black cat, named Oliver, and every morning, without fail, at 6:30 on the dot, he would scratch my bedroom door. He would scratch, stick his paw under the door and jiggle it, and scratch some more until I got up. Even though Oliver is miles and miles away, I can't help but get up at 6:30.

I begin to change from my old t-shirt and soccer shorts to my light pink shirt, brown shorts, and white sneakers, and of course my purple cloak. Then I brush my blonde hair back into a pony tail, and I am done getting ready, so I head down to eat breakfast.

'Hmm, what to have for breakfast...how about cereal?'

Cereal would have to be one of the simplest things to make. You can't burn it, it doesn't take to long to put together, and it's all around tasty, to. After I finish my breakfast, I go the computer and mess around on it till 9:00. That's when I get a surprise.

"Kate, you there?" I hear Ben ask over my Plumbers Badge.

"I'm hear. Is something wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just calling in to tell you to take the day off."

"Say, what?"

"You've been working hard lately, and I just thought you could use a little break."

"Ok..." I say in a confused tone.

"Great, bye!" And he hangs up.

'...Now what am I supposed to do all day?'

I now there are some people that would be jumping for joy right now, but I am seriously confused. Everyday since arriving on Earth I've gone to work. I get up at 6:30, leave at 9:00, and sometimes don't even get back home until 9:00 at night, that really doesn't leave anytime for other stuff. Now that I have a day off, what am I supposed to do?.

'I suppose I could...go to the park.'

And that I do. When I get to the park, I sit down on the nearest swing and begin to back and forward, back and forward. Ok, I may be a Plumber, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy a little fun once in a while!

I love swinging. always, have, always will. Something fun I always did while I was on the swing, (and I'm sure you did it to), was jump off right as I reached the highest point, though the impact with the ground wasn't to fun, the feeling of flying through the air for a few seconds was. I know that I could easily just levitate myself up, but it's more fun to act like a kid again. Besides, I was in public, and I try not to draw to much attention to myself, and levitating through the air is probably one of the top 10 attention grabbers.

Anyway, when I got to the highest point, I jumped off, did a flip in midair, then landed on my feat.

"That was awesome!"

I look over to see a boy that's probably about 4 years old, staring at me.

"Oh...thanks." I reply.

"Are you a superhero?" Asked the boy.

"Huh?"

"You have a cape, so are you a superhero?" He asked again

I remember back to my very first patrol with Ben and Rook.

_"We're not cops, we're superheroes!" Shouted Ben._

"Err...kinda... I guess so. But it's not a cape, it's a cloak. See?" I say as I pull my hood up.

"Cool!"

"Conner, don't run off like that!" A woman jogs up, and I assume she is his mother.

"Mommy, mommy! That girl's a superhero!" Shouted Conner.

"Oh really?" Questioned his mom.

"You could call me that." I say as I pull my hood back down.

"I'm sorry Conner was bothering you, he has a tendency of running off when I turn my back."

"Oh, I don't mind." I reply

"Well Conner, it's time for us to go." Stated his mother.

"Ok," He said as they walked away. "Bye, Ms. Superhero!"

And with that, I sit back down in my swing, lazily pushing myself back and forward.

'Ahh, to be little again and not have any worries in the world.'

"Excuse me, but could you help me?"

I was shook out of my thoughts by a girl, about 7 years old. She had a very worried expression on her face.

"What's a matter?" I asked.

"My cat Snowball escaped from my house and ran up a tree!" She says as she gestured to a tree about 10ft away.

"Ok, I'll help."

And so we walk over to the tree where the girls' cat was in. Snowball as clutching a branch that was about 6tf from the ground. As you would expect from the name, Snowball was as white as snow with big, blue , eyes.

"Can you get him down?" Asked the girl.

"Yea, I think I can manage it. Umm...what's your name?" I ask.

"My name's Megan." She replied.

"Well Megan, I'm going to do something a little...strange, so try not to freak out."

"Ok."

And with that, I slowly levitated myself until I was level with the cat. I know I stated that I try not and use my powers in public unless I have to, but I didn't have a lot of options. The cat hissed at me, and I could tell he was scared.

"It's ok pretty kitty, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to take you back home." I say in a soothing voice.

Snowball slowly starts to relax, and I gently pick him up, and cradle him in my arms, as we touch back down on the ground.

"Snowball! Thank you for getting him out of the tree!" Exclaimed Megan.

"No problem," I reply, "Where do you live?"

"Over there." She says as she points to a house across the street.

"That's not to far, but just in case I think it would be better if I carried Snowball back home. The last thing we need is him climbing up an even higher tree."

And with that, we walk to Megan's house. When we enter, Snowball immediately jumps out of my arms and curls up on the couch.

"Megan, who is this, and where have you been?" Asked a woman, who I assume is Megan's mom.

"I'm sorry mom, but Snowball escaped and climbed up a tree in the park. This girl helped get him down." Megan answered.

"Oh, and what is your name?" Asked her mom.

"Kate." I answer.

"Mom, Kate has superpowers! She was able to lift herself in the air and get Snowball!" Exclaimed Megan.

"Oh really? Is that true?" She asked.

"Uhh...yea." I answer.

"Then you must be an alien." She said in a cold tone, "I would like it if you would leave."

"But mom, she saved Snowball! Cried Megan.

"It's ok, I understand. I'll leave." And I walk out of the house.

Most people don't mind that aliens live amongst them, but there are some people that do. I understand that everyone has different beliefs, and I'm ok with that, but it doesn't hurt any less when I hear someone say I'm a ticking time bomb. I decide not to dwell on it any longer, and I head back to the park.

Instead of going back to the swings, I decide to climb up the nearest tree, and sit on a branch. I don't like using my powers for every little thing. I just so happen to enjoy climbing trees.

I am not afraid of heights. In fact, I am the exact opposite of afraid. Being in a high place relaxes me for some reason. It's kinda hard to explain. I have to be careful not to get TOO relaxed, I mean, I don't want to fall asleep and fall out of the tree. But, unfortunately, that's what I do, but fortunately, I don't fall.

_~~~Kate's Dream~~~_

_Kate- 10 years old.  
_

_"Oh my god, he's so cute!" I shout.  
_

_"Shh, Kate, you don't want to wake him." Said my mom.  
_

_My mom had been walking and through town when she heard a tiny meowing sound coming from a dumpster. When she opened it, she saw a tiny, black kitten, that couldn't have been more than 2 weeks old. Not sure whether the momma cat had placed the kitten there thinking it was safe, or someone had dumped the kitten there, she decided it would be better if she took the kitten home. At home, she made the kitten some kitten formula and the kitten soon fell asleep.  
_

_"Can we keep him?" I ask in a whisper  
_

_"I don't see why not. What do you want to name him?" She asked.  
_

_"How about...Oliver." I declare.  
_

_"That sounds like a good name." She says.  
_

_"I think so to." I say.  
_

_~~~End Dream~~~  
_

And at that moment, a leaf fell on my face, causing me to wake up.

"I guess helping that little girl with her cat reminded me of Oliver." I say aloud.

It had been 6 years since my mother brought Oliver home, he was now a fully grown, 6 year old cat. As a kitten, he was quite ugly, with a pot-belly, some bald spots, and ears to big for his head, but as an adult, he now has a beautiful black coat with no bald spots, a regular cat belly, and a head that matches the size of his ears. I miss my cat, even though he DID wake me up early in the morning. I don't think I've ever seen a cat that could entertain himself for so long, batting at his own tail, before. He always managed to crack me up when I was feeling down, and he was an all around good cat.

Just then, a voice comes through my Plumber Badge, for the second time that day.

"Kate, Kate are you there?" Asked a frantic sounding Ben.

"I'm here, Ben, what's wrong?"

"You have to get to Plumber Headquarters ASAP! We have a situation, here!" He exclaims, and just then I here a big commotion in the back ground.

"I'm on my way!" I say as I hang up. I quickly jump down from my tree, and run full speed for Plumbers Headquarters

When I get to the restroom in Max's Plumbing and I pull the lever down, my only though was,

'What the heck is going on down there?'

The second I step out of the elevator, however, I get my answer.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" More than a dozen Plumbers shout.

"W-What the..." I stammer. The shouts shocked me so much that I end up falling on my butt. That's when Ben pulls me up and sticks a birthday hat on my head.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" He shouts

"Birthday? Oh, yeah!" It hits me that it's May 1st, but I never told anyone it was my Birthday. How did they know?

"But how did you guys-"

"Magister Tennyson saw it on your file and told us. Ben thought it would be nice if we through you a surprise Birthday Party, so he told you to take the day off." Answered Rook.

"And then you called me here making it sound like something was wrong." I finished.

"So you're 16, now, right?" Asked Ben.

"Yep." I answer.

"Alright, time for some cake!" Shouts Magister Tennyson as he wheels a cake over. The cake is white with purple icing, that says, Happy Birthday, Kate!

"Uhh, it doesn't have any tentacles in it, does it?" I ask Ben.

"Don't worry, it's tentacle free." Answers Ben.

"Thank goodness."

After cake, it's time the present that Ben can't stop smiling about.

"Close your eyes, Kate!" He shouted.

"Alright, alright, my eyes are closed!"

I then feel, what I think is basket, being placed on my lap.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" I ask.

"First you have to guess what it is." Said Ben.

"Uhh...is it a basket?" I ask.

"What's in the basket?" Asks Ben.

I feel around and feel something soft.

"A stuffed animal?"

"Getting warmer." Ben says.

Just then, the fur begins to purr.

"A...cat?"

"Which cat?"

"How am I supposed to know which cat it is, with my eyes closed?! Unless..."

"Merow."

My eyes fly open

"Oliver!" I shout as I pick him up, "How did you get him? He was all the way on Kinectine!"

"We contacted your parents," Answered Rook, "and we asked them if we could send a ship to pick him up. It turns out, Oliver was causing a lot of trouble, waking everyone up early in the morning, and meowing all day. They were more than happy to let Oliver come to Earth. I believe Oliver missed you."

"We remember you saying you missed him, and thought it would be a good Birthday present if we brought him here." Ben put in.

"Oh, it's the BEST birthday present! Thanks, guys!" I say as I give Rook and Ben a hug.

Oliver, feeling left out, decided to jump on the floor and start batting at his tail.

"He certainly is a character." Stated Magister Tennyson.

"He's a character alright, but he's my character." I say.

* * *

**Can't believe I managed to update so fast! You know, I actually got my inspiration for this chapter from Oliver himself. I have a cat named Oliver who is about 3 years old, and he really DOES wake me up at 6:30 every morning. He even bats at his tail sometimes. The Oliver in this story and my Oliver share practically the same story, though my Oliver wasn't found in a dumpster. He was dropped off at the Humane Society after his mother was killed by a dog, and at the time, he was 2 weeks old. He was kinda ugly, with a pot-belly, bald spots, and ears too big for his head, but as he grew, he lost these traits, and is now a beautiful, young, black cat.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: This chapter takes place a month after the last one.)**

Usually I get up at 6:30, but today I was going to do things a little differently; I decided to get up at 6:00.

Back on Kinectine, Oliver was an indoor-outdoor cat, since the town my family lived was small and he rarely left the yard. In fact, the only other place I've seen him go besides our yard is the neighbors' yard. However since he is now in Bellwood, he has become strictly an indoor cat, since the busy streets are much to dangerous for him to be wandering around. Oliver misses relaxing the the sun, so I decided that every morning I would put Oliver in his cat harness I got for him at the pet store and take him for a walk. It wouldn't be the same as relaxing in the yard, but it should satisfy his curiosity.

After getting ready and eat breakfast, I grab Oliver's harness.

"Hey Oliver, you ready?"

"Merow."

Oliver had never been in a harness before, so it was a 5 minute wrestle trying to get his head and front paws through the straps.

"Alright Oliver, time to go!" I say as I pick him up and leave the apartment.

Once we exited the apartment complex, I put Oliver down and let him lead the way. I could tell Oliver was enjoying himself, since he was holding his tail straight up in the air, something he always does when he's relaxed.

We walk by a flower shop, and Oliver stops to smell the flowers, and I do the same.

"They sure do smell good, don't they Oliver?"

"Merow."

As I turn to walk away, I feel a sting on my left arm, about half way between my elbow and my shoulder.

"OUCH!" I shout in surprise. When I look to see what caused the sting, I find a tiny bee stinger injected into my arm. When I turned, I must of rubbed against it, angering, and surprising it enough to sting me.

I look up at a town clock to see it is 7:30.

"Well Oliver, we should probably be getting back."

Oliver looks up at me with pleading eyes.

"Oh, don't look at me like that! I promise I'll take you out again tomorrow, ok?"

And with that I pick Oliver up and took him back to the apartment.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. OW!" I was having many failed attempts at getting the stinger out of my arm with tweezers, so I finally decided to use my telekinesis to get it out.

I wince as the stinger comes out a little to quickly than I expected it to.

'Youch, that hurt! Oh well, at least it's out.' I think to myself as I put a bandage on.

I hear a knocking at the door.

"Coming!" I shout.

After making sure Oliver has enough food and water to last until I get back home, I join Rook in the hallway.

"Morning Rook."

"Good morning, Kate. How has your morning been?" He asked.

"Good. I took Oliver for a walk this morning."

"You took your cat for a walk? I've seen people take their dogs for a walk, but never their cats." Stated Rook.

"It isn't something you see every day, but Oliver isn't used to being an all indoor cat, so I thought taking him for a walk would make him happy."

"I see."

After we arrive at Plumber head quarters, we wait a little bit for Ben. When he arrived, we got into Rooks' van, and set off.

We decided to go to Undertown to see what all was happening down there. I was up against the window, Ben was in the middle, and Rook was of course, driving. My head had started to hurt, so I was leaning it against the window, not really paying attention to what Rook and Ben were talking about.

"Kate?" Asked Ben.

"Mm?"

"What happened to your arm?"

'I suppose he noticed the bandage.' I thought. "Nothing, just scraped it up against something."

I don't usually lie to people, especially Ben or Rook, but if I told him I got stung by a bee, he would ask how, and then I would have to explain why I took Oliver for a walk, and to be honest, I really didn't feel like talking that much.

"Oh." Said Ben.

I had a feeling he wasn't entirely convinced.

When we arrived in Undertown, Rook parked the van and we all continued on foot.

"Kate, are you ok? You've been quieter than usual." Said Ben.

"You were awfully quiet on the way here." Stated Rook.

"I'm fine guys, really I am." I answered.

And that's when we here a commotion coming from a near by building.

"Stop that thief!" Someone shouted, and I see what looks like a tetramand running from the scene.

"I'll get ahead of him and cut him off!" I shout as I fly into the air. It takes only a few seconds to get ahead of the thief.

"Get out of the way or your gonna get hurt!" He shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before." I say as I stop him in his tracks. Seeing the sack of money he stole, I levitated it out of his hands and into mine.

However, after doing this, it felt as though my head was about ready to explode. The sudden pain in my head caused me to fall to my knees, and lose my hold on the tetramand.

"Kate!" Ben shouts. I see that the tetramand is making his way toward me, and I shoot a couple of feeble pitch black energy balls toward him-

'Pitch black? That's not right. They're supposed to be bright red!'

But they don't do much good, as I wasn't able to concentrate enough energy. Ben turns into Four Arms, grabs the tetramand by one of his arms, and slams him on the ground. Rook and Ben quickly subdue the thief and make their way to my side.

Ben transforms back to his human form, "What's a matter Kate?" He asked.

"Get...Get back! S-Something's not right! I c-can't control my powers!"

And at that moment, I unintentionally fling Ben and Rook backwards.

"B-Ben! R-Rook!"

'What's going on? I've never lost control of my powers before!'

And I had REALLY lost control. Debris was starting to circle around me, without me telling it to.

I slowly begin to stand up, and look to see Ben and Rook trying to get through the fly debris, or at least they were before the both gasp in shock.

"What's...What's a matter?" I ask.

"Your eyes! They're glowing black!" Shouted Ben.

"What? Th-That's not right! They're supposed to glow red when I use my powers!"

"The energy balls you made were also black!" Shouted Rook.

"You...You guys have to get back!"

"Not gonna happen!" Shouted Ben.

"B-But...what if you get hurt? I have no control what so ever!"

"That is a chance we are willing to take!" Shouted Rook.

A sudden wave of pain washes over my head, and I fall to the ground, face first. That is the only thing I remember before blacking out.

"Ugh, my head is killing me!" I say as I begin to wake up, "Where am I?"

"The Plumber Infirmary." Answered Magister Tennyson.

"Where's Ben and Rook? I didn't accidentally hurt them, did I?" I ask worriedly.

"Ben and Rook are fine, they're waiting right outside. I can call them in if you like."

"Ok." I answer.

And in about 3 seconds they come tearing into the room.

"Kate! Are you alright?" They ask.

"I'm fine, but what I want to know is what happened." I answered.

"Well, after you collapsed, all the rocks and stuff just kinda fell down." Said Ben.

"Magister Tennyson said that you burned yourself out." Rook put in.

"That was when Grandpa showed up. When we walked over to you, you kinda began to...convulse."

"Convulse? What's that?"

"It means your body was shaking uncontrollably." Answered Magister Tennyson.

"Yes, and you continued throughout the journey here. The doctors ran some tests, and injected you with a shot, and you abruptly stopped." Said Rook.

"How long was I out?"

"About an hour." Answered Ben.

"So what caused all of that?" I asked.

"We believe it was an allergic reaction." Said Magister Tennyson.

"Allergic reaction? But...I'm not allergic to anything."

"Try and think back. Did you eat anything, or touched anything that you haven't before?" Asked Magister Tennyson.

"I don't think so...unless..."

"Unless what?" Asked Ben.

"Well...this morning I took Oliver for a walk, and we went by this flower shop. When I turned away after smelling the flowers, I got stung by a bee. But that doesn't make any sense, I mean, I've been stung my at least a dozen bees back home."

"The two types of bees must have different types of venom, and though you are not allergic Kinectinite bee venom, you are allergic to Earth bee venom." Stated Rook.

"Makes sense." Agreed Ben.

"Yeah, it does." I say.

"Why were you walking your cat?" Asked Magister Tennyson.

"Oh...well, Oliver isn't used to being an all indoor cat. Back home, he could go inside and outside whenever he pleased, but here he can't so I decided to take him for walks every morning."

"I guess you won't be walking my the flower shop anymore." Stated Ben.

"You can say that again. I really DO NOT want a repeat of what happened today."

"Definitely not." Agreed Rook.

'And I thought I hated bees before! Now I REALLY hate them!'

* * *

**So...about the cover picture...that was actually only supposed to be my avatar, but for some reason, it turned into my avatar AND cover picture, though I don't know why. I don't know how to change it, nor do I know how to make my own image for the cover picture, so I'm just gonna leave it. Oh well, enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: This Chapter takes place a week after the last one.)**

"Remind me again why we brought the cat?" Ben asks as Oliver began kneading his claws on his pants.

"If we're going to my home planet then it's only fair that Oliver gets to come, I mean, it's his planet to ya know." I answer.

You heard it here folks, Ben, Rook, and I (and of course Oliver to) are taking a trip to Kinectine!

"Well can you get him off of my lap?!"

"Alright, alright! Oliver, get over here!" I order, and Oliver left his place on Ben's lap and settled himself on mine.

"Why didn't you just put him in a crate?" Asks Ben.

"Are you kidding? Five minutes in a crate and he starts yowling! Trust me, it is NOT something you want to be listening to when you're traveling through space."

"How much longer till we get to Kinectine, anyway?" Asks Ben.

"Err...Rook?"

"We are almost there." Confirms Rook.

"Ohh, I can't wait till you guys meet my family! Well, I guess you've already met Jade, but you still have to meet my parents!" I say.

"I hope there not anything like Jade was." Ben says

"Let it go, would you? Jade realized her mistake in the end didn't she?"

"I guess your right." Replies Ben.

Ten minutes later and we entered the atmosphere. We were actually right above my town, but to avoid causing a scene, we went north a little and went into truck mode on a country road. About 20 minutes later we arrived into town.

"How do we get to your house from here?" Asks Rook.

"It's not that hard to find, just turn left up here, then take another left, then a right. My house is the 3rd one on the left."

"That's your house then?" He asks.

"Yep."

When we park, Oliver leaps out of the truck the second I opened the door.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Questions Ben.

"Sure it is, he knows this neighbor hood like the back of his paw, and besides, he never strays too far from where the food is. Haha."

"Kate!"

I had barely stepped onto the sidewalk before becoming ensnared in a bear-like hug.

"Mom! You're_ Kind_Of_ Chocking me." I say in between gasps for breath.

"Oh, sorry honey. Mike! Kate's here!" She shouts to my father.

My father appears in the doorway.

"Welcome home Kate!" Greets my father.

"Thanks." I reply

"These must be your partners!" Said my mom.

"Mhm, mom, dad, meet Ben and Rook."

"It's very nice to." My father says as he shook their hands.

"And the same to you, sir." Says Rook.

"How about we all go inside and get better acquainted?" I suggest.

"That sounds lovely!" Agrees my mom.

So we walk in the house and get all comfy in the living room.

"So Kate, how have you been?" Asks my mom.

"Great! I've been great!"

"You haven't been causing any trouble?" Asks my dad.

"Da-ad." I answer in a complaining tone.

"Oh, Kate, we worry about you, that's all. You're just so far away!" Exclaims mom.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about Kate, Mrs. Kadet," Says Rook, "She is perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

"Yeah, you never would of believed she's from a different planet!" Say Ben

"You guys are embarrassing me," I say, "Hey, where's Jade?"

"She's out in the park teaching a class with a friend." Answers my dad.

"Hey, how bout we go get her and bring her over here?" I ask Ben and Rook.

"Sure." Says Ben.

"Be back soon!" I call to my parents as we leave the house.

"I didn't know your sister was a teacher." States Rook.

"Oh, she's much different from the kind of teacher you're thinking about. You see, sometimes younger kids have difficulties controlling their powers, and by difficulties I mean if they throw a tantrum they could tear the whole house apart, and this goes on until their oh, I would say...10 years old. So every weekend my sister and her friend hold this power control class."

"Sounds neat." Says Ben.

"Hey, there she is!" I exclaim as we enter the park.

Just ahead of us were children ranging from the ages of 5 and 10 all standing in a circle around my sister and her friend.

"Jade! Hey, Jade!" I shout.

Jade turns around to see who was calling her name.

"Kate!" She shouts in surprise, "Alright that's enough for today everyone, see you tomorrow." She says as she runs towards us.

She runs towards us and we embrace each other in a hug. We may have had our differences before, but since our little...quarrel, we've looked past them and now view each other as equals.

"How's my little sister been?" She asks as we separate.

"I've been great!"

"Good! Hi Ben! Hi Rook" She greets.

"Hi Jade." They say simultaneously.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Scardy Kate." Says a voice behind Jade.

I instantly freeze when I see the friend my mother was talking about, for she was none other than Becca Whitney.

I had my fair share of bullies growing up, but Becca Whitney was the worst. Most of the time I could walk down the street, get a few teases by people, and then get on with my day. That wasn't the case with Becca. I swear she stalked me, just waiting for me to make a fool of myself, so she could blurt it to the whole town. What's worse is that she's Jade's best friend, so she was always came to the house, and the one thing she requested when she came over was to, 'play with' Jade's little sister. Torment's more like it.

"Hi...Becca..." I say through gritted teeth.

"Scardy Kate?" Asks Ben.

"Oh, just a little nickname I made up for our dear Kate. It fits, don't you think?"

"I do not think so." Defends Rook.

"Yeah, definitely not." Says Ben.

"Oh dear..." I say, exasperated.

"We should probably not let this go on any longer than it has to." Jade whispers in my ear.

"You're telling me," I whisper back, "Alright, how bout we all go back to the house, ok?" I suggest to everyone

While our walk back to the house was uneventful, it certainly was awkward with all the glares Ben and Becca were throwing at each other. Thankfully, my parents are full of conversation when we walk into the living room.

"Hi everyone!" Greets my mom, "Oh, you brought Becca over, how nice of you!"

Once everyone gets settled down, Jade bursts out,

"Well, don't keep us in suspense! Tell us about everything that's happened since I saw you last!"

"Nothing much, actually."

"Hey, did you forget the bee already?" Asks Ben jokingly.

"Ben!" I shout.

"What?" He asks, confused.

"Bee? What about a bee?" Asks my mom, worriedly.

"Well, uhh...I may have had a _slight_ allergic reaction to a bee sting last week..."

"Allergic reaction? What happened, are you alright?" Asks my mom.

"And this is why I didn't want to tell you. Yes I'm fine, and what happened was I lost control of my powers and my energy balls and eyes turned black," And this is when I noticed my mom's horrified look...

"I'm fine, mom, don't have a heart attack! See, I'm all better!" I says as I conjure up a bright red energy ball.

"But you've been stung by bees loads of times!" Says Jade.

"Different planet, different venom." I answer.

"Calm down, Molly, calm down." My dad says, giving my mom a slight hug.

"So is Scardy Kate going to hide behind her cloak every time she sees a bee now? " Taunts Becca.

"Stop calling her that!" Shouts Ben.

I look over at my parents, to see that my dad is trying desperately to calm my mom down and is not paying a bit of attention to our conversation one bit.

'Thank god...' I think to myself.

"It really is rude of you to be calling her that." Says Rook.

"Yeah, considering I don't even HAVE my cloak here." I mutter.

"What?" Asks Becca, bewildered, "You're ACTUALLY not wearing you cloak?"

"It got dirty yesterday when Rook, Ben, and I were chasing down some of Dr. Animo's mutant gorillas-don't you DARE tell mom." I warn Jade.

"Don't worry, after her reaction to your bee sting story I think I'll keep this between us." Assures Jade.

"What's the big deal? Kate can survive without her cloak." Says Ben to Becca.

"That wasn't the case the last time I saw her." Says Becca.

"Well she has changed a lot since then." States Rook.

"You probably don't know the story of how she even got that cloak."

"Hey, how do you know?" I ask.

"Jade told me."

"Sorry, Kate." Cries Jade.

"Anyway, Kate's parents gave her that cloak because they pitied her. They knew she was a coward so they gave her a way to hide from people that intimidated her."

"That was then and this is now! I don't hide behind my cloak anymore!"

"What is that loud beeping noise?" Rook interrupts.

"Beeping noise?" I ask before to, hearing the sound "Jade, your pager!"

"Oh!" She shouts as she reaches into her pocket and pulls out her pager

"Pager?" Asks Ben.

"Remember when she came to Earth she told us how she helps put out fires? When her pager beeps, it tells her where the fire is." I Answer.

"I have to go!" Shouts Jade.

"Hey, can we come, to?" I ask.

"Sure, lets just hurry!"

We arrived at the location of the fire in a little under 15 minutes. On the way Jade told us that the building that on fire was an apartment building.

"Time to get to work." Jade says as we approach the building.

"Jade!" Cries a woman as she rushes over to us, "You have to help! Riley's still inside!"

"Calm down Mrs. Watson, we'll get her out." Comforts Jade.

"Riley? Not Riley!" I shout.

"You know her?" Asks Ben.

"Yeah, I baby sat her before I became a Plumber. We need to get her OUT! She's 4 years old, she can't last long before succumbing to smoke!"

"I'll get her!" Jade shout.

"Jade, you're only supposed to smother the fire out, you're not supposed to actually go INTO the fire!" I shout.

"You just said Riley doesn't have much time! I'll be fine!"

"No, I'LL go into the fire, you keep it at bay." I reason.

"You? In a fire?" Sneers Becca, "If you go in Riley's as good as dead!"

"I'm not arguing with you two while Riley's still in there! I'm going in there because I'm a Plumber, henceforth it's my JOB to go in there!"

"I'll go with you!" Shouts Ben.

"No, you turn into Water Hazard and try to put out the flames, Rook, you grab a hose and help him, and you two," I say turning to Jade and Becca, "Do your best to smother out those flames!"

"Kate!" Cries Jade.

"Don't worry, I'll be out with Riley in a jiffy!" A shout before flying into the building through a broken window on the 3rd floor.

"Riley!" I shout before gagging on smoke, "Riley, can you hear me?!"

"Help me! I'm scared!" I hear a faint voice shout.

"Riley, it's me, Kate! Keep making noise so I can find you, but DON'T move. Let me come to you, ok sweetie?"

As I begin to move, the ceiling above me starts to crumble, and a couple large pieces collapse. Before I can get caught in the debris, I dive forward, landing on my hands and knees a few feet away.

'That was close. I have to get Riley and get out of here before the whole place comes down!' I think as I stand up and begin making my way down the hallway.

"Riley!" Cough, cough, "Riley! Come on, you gotta make some noise or something so I can find you!"

I hear a tiny whimper from the room beside the hallway, and when I walk in I find Riley, cowering on her hands and knees.

"Riley!" I shout. I run toward her, but rebound off of an invisible wall when I get within 2 feet.

'Oh, no, she's accidentally made a barrier!'

"Riley, you have to calm down! I need you to put down this barrier so I can get you out of here!"

"K-Kate?" She asks.

"Yeah, it's me! Now, I need you to calm down, and remove that barrier of yours."

Slowly but surely, she calms down enough to get control of her powers and removes the barrier.

"Good girl!" I shout as I scoop her up, "Now lets get out of here!"

With Riley safely in my arms, I leave the room only to find the way I came in is totally blocked off by flames!

"That's...not good." I try to say in a calm tone.

"How are we going to get out?" Asks Riley.

"I suppose we'll just have to go the other way."

I turn and run in the opposite direction I came in and find the stairwell at the end of the hall completely covered in flames, and there's no window to jump out!

"Uh, oh." I say.

"What's a matter? Can't we get out?" Asks Riley.

"Sure we can get out! Just not the way I was hoping to. Listen, I'm gonna have to set you down, ok?"

"No!" She cries frantically.

"It's ok, it's ok. If we're going to get out of here then I need to use my hands, ok?"

"Ok." She says with a nod.

"Alright," I say as I set her down, "You can do this, Kate, you can do this."

I take a few steps back and take a deep breath, which probably wasn't a smart idea with all of the smoke, but oh well.

"Alright, Riley, step back. I'm gonna blow a hole in the wall."

I proceed to make an energy ball, but I concentrate to make it bigger, bigger until it's as big as I am tall.

"Alright, fire in the hull!" I shout as I release it.

It has the desired affect, making a VERY big hole in the wall.

"Alright, time to blow this popsicle stand!" I say as I scope Riley up in my arms once again and jump out, slowly floating to the ground. Just as I touch down there's a HUGE explosion and debris begins flying out of the building.

"That was a close one," I say as I block the fiery debris from hitting us, "You ok, squirt?" I ask Riley.

"Yep!" She answers enthusiastically.

"Alright, your mom's probably worried sick about you, so lets go see if we can find her, ok?"

"Ok!"

I walk around the corner of the building to find my mom and dad standing with Ben, Jade, Becca, Rook, and Mrs. Watson. As I get closer I can that see that my mom, Jade, and Mrs. Watson all in tears.

"I'm going in there!" Shouts Ben, angerly.

"Ben, that is unwise," Rook tries to reason, "The building is very unstable."

"But Kate's still inside! What if she got hurt from that explosion just now?!" Asks Ben.

"Well if she was still inside she would be in A LOT of trouble." I say as I walk up behind them.

Everyone simultaneously turns around.

"Mommy!" Riley shouts as she jumps out of my arms and runs to her mother.

"Oh, thank goodness you're ok!" Exclaims Mrs. Watson, "Thank you, Kate!"

"KATE!" My family shouts as they embrace me in a very, VERY, tight hug.

"Cutting_off_airways_can't_BREATH!" I wheeze.

"Are you ok? Did you get hurt, oh, how could you be so stupid!" My mom shouts as she frantically checks me over.

"Cut it out, mom, I'm fine! Gees, allow me to catch my breath for a second, do you know how hard it was to breath in there?"

After a few deep breaths, I'm ready to talk again.

"When did you guys get here?" I ask my parents.

"A few minutes after you pulled your little hero act." Answers Jade.

"Why did you do it? Why did you go in there? You could have been hurt!" Shouts my mom.

"Riley was in there and I had to go get her."

"Now calm down, Molly, calm down." Soothes my dad.

"You should have let your sister go in! It's her job to-"

"No mom, it's MY job to help civilians that are in danger. It's Jade's job to put out fires."

"But you could of easily died!" Shouts my mom.

"Your mother's right, Kate, it wasn't smart to go in there like that." Says my father.

"Am I only going to be Helpless-Little-Kate to you two? You sent me to Plumber's Academy to grow some back bone. I thought you would have liked its results." I snap back.

This shuts them up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kadet," Starts Ben, "You should be...very proud of your daughter. What Kate did back there, she wasn't thinking about putting herself in danger, she was thinking about getting a little girl she cares about very much out of danger. And she didn't want Jade going in there because she was afraid something bad would happen to her."

"Is that true, Kate?" Asks Jade.

"Uhh, well..."

"Ben is right, Mr. and Mrs. Kadet," Starts Rook, "Kate puts others ahead of herself. The last thing she wants to see are her friends and family getting hurt. And it's like Ben and I said before, Kate has proven multiple times she can take care of herself."

"Kate," Starts my dad, "We're so-"

"It's ok dad. The look on your face says it all."

We then go home, mostly because I really, REALLY needed to take a shower. I absolutely REEKED of smoke. Gross!

After my shower, we all went to the park to eat lunch. After lunch, we played some games and had fun, but the day soon ended and Ben, Rook, and I had to leave.

"We're going to miss you!" My mom said while giving me one last hug.

"I'm going to miss you to!"

"Be safe." My dad says.

"Always."

"Until next time, Kate!" Says Jade.

"Until next time."

Looking around, I shout,

"OLIVER!"

A minute later Oliver comes dashing from under a bush and leaps into the truck.

"Goofy cat." I say as I step in the truck.

"Kate, wait!" Shouts Becca.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say...I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you. Can you...forgive me?"

"Of course. Maybe we can even be friends now?"

"Really?"

"Really."

And with that, we shake hands.

Ben, Rook, and I then all pile inside the truck. When we leave Kinectine's atmosphere, I say,

"You have to admit, that was an interesting visit."

"You can say that again." Agrees Ben.

"You have a very nice family." States Rook.

"I think I have very nice family, to."

* * *

**Gees, you guys probably thought I had died or something since I haven't updated for so long. Major case of writers' block on my part -.- Don't you hate it when that happens? Well, hopefully I'll update soon. Until next time!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**At the request of request of Masomalik, I've decided to put Kate in one of the episodes of Ben 10 Omniverse. This is actually one of my favorite ones. You guys remember Arrested Development? Yep, that's the one I'm putting her in. This chapter takes place 3 weeks after the last on, BTW.**

* * *

It all started out as a normal day. Oh, how that would soon change.

Ok, so everything was going fine and dandy until the city got attacked by a bunch of humungous red robots. That's probably where thing started going south. Ben wasn't at all worried of course. Figures. So, Ben turned into Humungousaur and knocked one robot down by throwing a manhole cover at it, and Rook is shooting at the other robots with is Proto-tool, but that didn't really have much of an effect on them, and neither did my energy balls.

"Ok, we aren't really making a dent in these guys." I tell Rook.

"Yes, Ben seems to making more progress than us." Replies Rook as Humungousaur lets out a roar slings another robot over his shoulder.

As Humungousaur makes his way over to the fallen robot, a 10 year old boy steps in his path,

"Mm, you forgot to say, 'It's hero tiiiimme!'" He says.

"Sorry kid, no time for autographs." Replies Humungousaur, somewhat annoyed.

As Humungousaur walks away, he is shot at by the robot he just took down, and another robot comes up behind him, that to, shots at him, but he blocks it with a manhole cover, but it quickly melts and he drops it shouting,

"HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!"

The boy who intercepted Humungousaur before then climbs up on a car next to Humungousaur and shouts,

"Ben Tennyson! I demand that you-"

"Dude, I don't have time for fan boys right now, we're in the middle of a fight here!" Shouts Humungousaur as he charges into a robot, only for it to fling him backwards into another one.

"That boy sure is persistent." I say as I redirect a shot from a robot.

"Very." Replies Rook.

As Rook, Ben, and I stand back-to-back, getting ready to face the robots cornering us, the boy from earlier shouts,

"Halt!"

And the robots shut down.

"Umm, Ben?" Starts Rook, "I do not believe this is a fan boy.

"Definitely." I say.

"Ha!" Begins the boy, "Furthest thing from it, in fact. I just wanted you to acknowledge ME as your arch nemesis and destroyer. And now that that's out of the way, humungoaboooorrre. Attack."

And the robots immediately reactivate.

"Oh, great." I say sarcastically.

Humungousaur then picks up the kid by his backpack.

"I don't know how you're controlling those things, but tell'em to BACK OFF." He threatens.

His backpack then turns into a jet pack a flies out of Humungousaur's grip.

"Ugh, uh!" He teases.

"Ben!" Starts Rook, "That child might in fact me an adversary rather then a-"

"DUCK!" Shouts Humungousaur as he hits the ground

I get the hint, I hit the dirt. Rook on the other hand...

"Where?" He asks puzzled before I tug him down just as a robot's arm saw blade slashes the air right where he was standing.

The saw blade cuts through a building and before it can collapse on us, Humungousaur gathers Rook and I up dashes out of the danger zone.

When he sets us down, we are again cornered my robots. Humungousaur takes one down when he jumps on top of it and manages to get another one to aim its saw-blade arm at him, and when he's just about ready to be cut in half, jumps out of the way, and the saw blade cuts into the robot's head.

"Missed!" He shouts.

We then each become preoccupied with a robot. When I glance over at Rook and see he managed to make his robot go completely wonky after shooting in the eye, (I guess that's it's eye), I do the same, and it manages to cut it's self up with its own saw blades.

I then notice the kid from before laying on the ground, and I quickly join Ben (Who had just reverted back from being Humungousaur) and Rook in standing over him.

"Alright start talking, kid. NOW." Demands Ben, "Who are you?"

"Of course," He says as he stands up and brushes himself off, "Hello! I'm Billy Billions! We were in middle school together! I sat behind you in Mrs. Reoff's class."

Billy then begins telling us about his back story, which I actually zone out, and I don't zone back in again until Billy asks,

"Now do you remember?"

"Umm...no." Answers Ben.

"Then maybe you'll remember, THIS!" He shouts, before returning to his back story.

"Wait, so instead of zapping me, you got sucked into Dimension 12?" Asks Ben.

"..."

At this point we all crack up.

"It's not funny." Says Billy.

"Aw, come on, man, you gotta admit it's a little bit funny." Insist Ben.

"I don't gotta admit anything! I said it's not funny!"

And then he continues with his back story...

"Huh? I'm sorry, what?" Asks Ben as he fiddles around with his Omnitrix.

"Weren't you listening?!" Shouts Billy.

"When you're a world famous super hero, you've heard one, blah, blah, blah, blah, evil tyraid, you've hard them all." States Ben.

"World...famous?" Billy asks through gritted teeth.

"Yes, according to Ben, he has saved the universe billions of times." Says Rook.

"Pff, at least." Adds Ben.

"Seriously, he says it at least once a day." I add.

"Of course you became world famous. Why wouldn't you be?" He asks.

Just then he runs over to a little purple gun that is buried under a pile of rocks, picks it up, and points it at us.

"But that all ends, RIGHT, NOW!" He shouts as he fires.

* * *

The next thing I remember is lying on the ground.

"What's going on?" Asks Ben, with a somewhat weird voice, "Rook, Kate, you ok?"

"I am entirely not sure." Rooks says as he sits up.

"Yeah, I feel kind of funny, and why is everything all dark?" I ask.

"It's not dark, you're hood's just over your eyes." Ben says as he tugs my hood down.

"Oh."

"How embarrassing." Rook says when he notices he has...a tail?

"Dude, you have a tail!" States Ben.

"That's not something you see everyday." I Say.

"That is the only thing you notice about our predicament?" Asks Rook.

"Well, it IS the most noticeable thing." I state.

"Your voice is kinda weird to?" Says Ben.

* * *

"Seriously, Rook. You. Have. A TAIL." Emphasizes Ben

"Of the infock. It...falls off at puberty. Stop that!" He says to his tail, which is waving behind him, "Stop that right now! Stop. That!" He says before grabbing it.

"Jussst a little something I cooked up while I was stranded in Dimension 12." Billy says as he walks over to us, with a robot lady behind him, "Now, YOU'LL know, how it feels to be stuck looking like a little kid, for the REST of your LIFE. Just some kid, that nooobody knowsss." He finishes.

"Change us back!" Demands Ben.

"You don't scare me, Tennyson. I've seen you in action. You can't even control that thing." Says Billy.

When Billy says this, Ben looks at his Omnitrix, which is hanging loosely at his wrist.

"Hey, no matter what I turn into, I'll still be able to take you down!" Says Ben.

"LIKE I'd give you a chance." Billy says as he presses a button on his remote, and more robots come around the corner.

"Rook, Kate, RUN!" Shouts Ben.

And we all take off in different directions.

It isn't long until I'm tripping over my cloak, which is now several sizes to big. Without slowing my pace, I look for the button on the back of the red pendant that controls the cloak's size.

"There it is!" I shout as I press it, immediately making the cloak shrink until it's at a comfortable size.

I look behind to see a robot in hot pursuit. When I turn around and aim an energy ball at its eye, the energy ball feebly bounces off.

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me! Curse me and my weakling preteen powers!" I shout. Then I get an idea. When I turn the corner, I smack the pendant before the robot has time to see where I'm going, and turn invisible. The robot stops, and I take this chance to fly up and around it, land on its head, and fire several well aimed energy balls to its eye, eventually breaking it, and flying back off while the robot destroys itself.

"Alright!" I cheer as I land, "Now I gotta go find Ben and Rook!" I shout as I press the red pendant again, and go back the way I came.

After I turn a few corners, I find Ben and Rook on top of a HUGE green ball that looks like it was created by Ball Weevil.

"Ben, Rook!" I shout as I leap up and hover next to them.

"Kate!" They both shout.

"What should we do?" I ask.

"We should go to head quarters," Rook says as he grabs his tail, "Perhaps the Plumbers can return us to normal."

"Good idea." Agrees Ben, just as the ball of matter rolls slightly to the left, causing them to fall down.

"Ohh..." I say as I flinch, looking down at them.

Unfortunately, we couldn't take the van because Rook couldn't reach the pedals, so we took another means of transportation. The bus.

* * *

When we board the bus, I take a seat behind Ben and Rook. Just as Ben gets ready to sit down, he notices a girl in the back.

"Yes, I AM Ben Tennyson. Superhero. Saved the world a few times. Maybe you've heard of me?" He asks.

The girl then does what anyone would do to a 11 year old claiming to be Ben Tennyson to do. She cracks up.

"Omg, that is SO adorable! 'I'm a superhero, maybe you've heard of me?'" She says before bursting into laughter again.

"What was that thing you said back at the library?" Ben asks Rook.

"How embarrassing?"

"Bingo."

'Now THAT has got to sting.' I think to myself.

* * *

A few minutes later, we arrive at Plumber's Head Quarters.

"Blukic and Driba are working as fast as they can." Magister Tennyson says as he, Ben, and I make our way down the hallway.

"Then they have to work faster. I need to be normal so I can battle Billy Billions and his bionic babysitter!" Says Ben.

"Patience Ben!" Magister Tennyson says as he kneels down to Ben, "I know that you're worried, but we're doing everything possible to help. I promise it will be ok."

"Come on, grandpa, I just look like I'm 11. But I'm still 16, in here." Ben says as he taps his head.

"Well in that case," Magister Tennyson says as he stands up, "Stop whining and act your age." He says as stands up and walks off.

"I hope Blukic and Driba can turn us back soon. I forgot how much I hated being 11." I say as we walk into a room where we see Rook hooked up to many different wires.

"What a are you guys doing to Rook?" Asks Ben.

"Yeah, it look more or less like you're trying to transplant his brain or something." I State.

"We are about to reverse the de-aging effect." Says Driba.

"Obviously." Finishes Blukic.

Driba then walks over and pulls down a lever. The contraption Rook is standing under sparks, and blasts him with some kind of laser. When it stops, Rook remains the same, but with a tad bit of smoke coming off of him.

"As we have said," Starts Blukic, "We have no clue how to reverse the de-aging effect."

"Obviously." Finishes Driba.

"Well, it looks like our only choice is to get that de-ager ray from Billy." Says Magister Tennyson.

"Works for me. You two in?" Asks Ben.

"You better believe it." I answer.

"Obviously." Rook says as he shoots Blukic and Driba a dirty look.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Ben, Rook, and I approach Billy Billion's tower.

"Billion's Technology Tower." States Rook.

"Huh, kid's got his own skyscraper? What's he so jealous of me for?" Asks Ben.

"Who knows." I say.

A split second later there's a big explosion from one of the top floors of Billion's Tower. And Billy, being held by the robot lady, come crashing to the ground.

"Talk about a free fall." I state.

Just then Billy notices we are there and walks over to us.

"Hmhm. Ben Tennyson? Well I'd hate to seem rude, but...I have a dentist appointment, so if you'll excuse me..." Billy says as begins to walk away.

"Not so fast!" Ben says as he grabs a hold of the back of Billy's shirt, which then the robot lady grabs a hold of Ben's hair.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!" He shouts.

"Drop him!" Threatens Rook, as he aims his Proto-tool at her, and I form an energy ball in my hands.

"Ok, ok, you let me go, and she'll let you go!" Says Billy.

After Ben lets go of Billy, the robot lady lets go of Ben.

"Let me guess," Ben says as he rubs his head, "Dimension 12 robots, plus big explosion, equals your super genius brain screwing up royally." Says Ben.

"I had everything, under controol!" Says Billy.

"Really?" I ask, "Because you could of fooled me!"

* * *

We then all walk into Billion's tower and get in the elevator.

"Come onnn, let me see! Let me see! I bet I could figure out how it works!" Insists Billy, trying desperately to get Rook's Proto-tool.

"The Proto-tool, is a very complicated mechanism." Says Rook.

"Come onnnn!"

"I can't believe you built your tower right next to Captain Nemesis's building!" States Ben

"Yeah, except MY building is taller than HIS building." Boasts Billy.

"Why does that matter?!" Asks Ben, "You keep trying to prove that your better than everyone else, but what happens? You end up making this huge mess, that YOU don't even know how to fix!"

"I'll think of something," Says Billy, "After all, I AM a super genius."

"Based on what, cause you brought Dimension 12 robots here to attack me? Oh, brilliant, except Nemesis did it first. Even that pocket watch is a wanna be Omnitrix. Honestly, have you EVER had an original idea?"

"I came up with IQ Lad. Myself." Says Billy.

'Lame Name.' I think to myself.

"What IS that, your super villain name?" Asks Ben, sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, it is." Answers Billy.

"Well, it's super LAME."

"Like YOU could come up with something better?"

"Look, you think you're an evil genius, right? Then go for something like, I don't know, Wiz Kid, or, Wits End, or Brain Power!" Says Ben.

"Ohh, that, IS a good one!" Admits Billy.

"I didn't say you could us it!"

"Then why did you even mention it?"

"To prove that you're not as smart as you think you are, BILLY. You're just a spoiled brat, BILLY. A petty, jealous, copycat, BILLY."

"At least you know my name now."

"Could you settle this, AFTER, we stop a pan-dimensional invasion?" Rook asks as he separates the two boys.

"I was thinking the same thing." I say.

After we step out of the elevator, we cautiously peek around the corner.

"As soon as we're inside," Ben says to Billy, "You get the de-ager and turn us back to normal, then we'll stop the robots."

"No. First we stop the robots, then I turn you back."

We then proceed to the control room and hide behind a pile of crates.

"These guys could use a blast from Shochsqwatch!" Says as he picks out the icon for the alien and presses down on his Omnitrix. Unfortunately, the Omnitrix doesn't comply.

"Come on, Shocksqwatch!" He says again. Once again, the Omnitrix doesn't work.

"How about, _Shocksqwatch,_" He says in a deeper tone of voice, "_It's me, Omnitrix. Hello? Anything?"_

The Omnitrix finally activates.

"Bloxx?" Ben asks when the light fades.

"Ohhh, well THAT'S useful!" Billy says sarcastically.

"You just have to be _smart_ enough, to adapt. _Billy._" Retorts Ben.

"Quiet, they might hear you!" Whispers the robot lady a second too late, because that's when we get shot at.

While Bloxx goes after the robots, Rook and I try to get the robot lady out from under a pile of rubble.

"What are you doing?" She asks Billy.

"I'm...I'm thinking." Replies Billy.

"While Ben Tennyson steals the spotlight. As usual."

"Noot, this time!" Billy says as he goes into action.

"Hey, Tennyson! Looky what I've got!" Taunts Billy as he shows Ben the de-ager ray he had just got from inside the wall.

"Billy, look out!" Warns Bloxx as Billy is about to be smashed by a robot arm. A split second before the robot arm makes impact, Rook and I run over, and while I try to distract the robot with my energy balls, Rook grabs Billy with his tail.

"Please be careful with that device!" Says Rook.

Just then, the robot shoots the ground under our feet and we are thrown forwards, but luckily, Bloxx rolls into a ball and takes down the robot.

"Thanks, Ben!" I shout.

"No problem!" Says Ben, "You're going nowhere, fast, Dishheads!" Insults Bloxx.

When Billy gets up, he notices he has dropped the de-ager ray.

"Againnn? I have GOT to get a better grip on that thing!" Says Billy, "Cool..." Billy says as he spies the Proto-tool.

Instead of going to grab the de-ager ray, Billy goes to grab Rook's Proto-tool laying next to it.

"Billy, stop!" I shout.

"Billy, no! Grab the de-ager!" Ben says as he runs towards the robots coming through the portal.

"Huh? What? Suhuh?" Billy says he flips the Proto-tool around in his hands.

"I told you it was complicated." Rook says as he and I try to take the Proto-tool from Billy, but Billy pushes us away.

Out of frustration, Billy slams the Proto-tool to the ground, and it goes bouncing off. Unfortunately, it lands on the trigger, and a shot ricochets around the room, off of robots, and eventually blasts something on the portal, which causes everything to start being sucked into it. Rook, Billy, and I grab onto the floor, but Billy doesn't get a good enough grip and is dragged away.

"AHHHHH!" He shouts before Bloxx grabs him.

Just then, Rook notices the emergency shutdown button.

"Kate," He shouts, "Do you think you could use your powers and safely push down the emergency shut down button?!"

"If I was 16, maybe!" I answer, "I'm stuck in an 11 year old's body! I don't have the power to try and push down a button while holding on for dear life! Looks like it's up to you!"

Rook then begins to struggle against the current and makes his way towards the button. Just as he approaches the button, Bloxx looses his grip on Billy. Just before Billy is sucked in, Rook pushes down the button, pulls down a lever, and the portal is closed by many, MANY heavy duty doors. On the last door, Billy's shirt gets snagged on a closing door.

"I did it!" Shouts Billy, "_I_ did it! _I _overloaded the portal generator! _I_ saved the Earth!"

"After having been the one, who doomed it." States Rook.

"Yeah, that hardly gives you bragging rights." I put in.

"I saved the world, ha, ha, ME, Billy Billions, I mean IQ Lad, I mean-" Billy sings before being cut off by Bloxx.

"Been there, done that." Bloxx says as he reverts back to Ben.

"A billion times." Rook puts in.

"_I_ did it this time, not you, Ben Tennyson. M. E. MEEEEEEEEEE!" Billy shouts as he begins to thrash around. Unfortunately for him, this causes his shirt to tear and he falls to the ground.

"That's gonna hurt when he wakes up," Ben says as he notices Rook has the de-ager, "The de-aging ray! Ready to say goodbye to that tail?" He asks Rook.

"I do not know. I was just getting use to it again." His tail smacks him the face, "I am over it."

"Oh, wait!" I shout as I press the button on the back of my pendant.

"Why?" Asks a puzzled Ben.

"I need to readjust the size right now, otherwise it'll choke me when I get bigger!" I say as my cloak begins to lengthen.

* * *

Ten minutes later, we are back to our normal ages again. Hallelujah!

As we step out of the tower, escorting Billy, Ben is swarmed by reporters. While Ben talks to the reporters, Rook and I continue to the truck waiting to take Billy away.

"NOT FAIR!" Shouts Billy, "NOT FAIR!" "I did all the work, I saved the worlldd! And he gets all the credit! AGAINNN!"

"If that's the way the cookie crumbles." I say.

"Stop whining Billy," Magister Tennyson says as he grabs Billy by the neck of his shirt tosses him in the truck, "Act your age."

"Yeah," Ben says as he approaches, "Grow up, will ya?"

* * *

**This was probably one of my most tiring chapters yet! Oh, and just because I don't want the cops to come busting into my house during the night for one reason or another, I'm going to do a disclaimer.**

**I DO NOT OWN BEN 10**

**Anyway, until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: This chapter takes place one month after the last one.)**

"Oliver, get back here!" I shout as I leap over the couch in pursuit of my cat.

Trust me, it's not what you think.

"Ol-iver, come on! Five seconds, that's all I need! Quit being a big-ouch!"

When trying to catch my uncooperative cat, I had lunged forward, only to have him leap out of my grasp at the last second, which caused me to crash into the wall.

"He does this just to amuse himself, I swear." I mutter.

Just then, there's a knock at my door.

"Kate?" Calls Rook, "Is everything okay in there?"

"Just fine, Rook! Come on in, just make sure Oliver doesn't sneak out!"

Carefully, Rook opens the door and slips through.

"Kate?" He asks, clearly confused. I can't blame him, really. The sight of me upside down with my back up against the wall is one to be questioned.

"Hi...Rook."

"May I be so bold as to ask what happened?" He asks as he holds out his hand.

"Two words. Flea. Treatment." I answer as I grab his hand and stand up.

"For Oliver?"

"Yeah," I say as I bend down to pick up the flea treatment bottle I had previously dropped, "It's that time of year, and when the fleas get hop'n, I start treat'n, but unfortunately, Oliver isn't a big fan of the treatment. We've been doing this for an hour already!"

"Couldn't you just use your abilities to hold Oliver still while you apply the treatment?"

"I view that as very unorthodox and try not to use them unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Maybe you could sneak up on him with your cloak?" He asks, gesturing to my cloak that I had slung over the couch earlier.

"Been there, done that," I say as I toss the flea treatment on my desk and grab my cloak, "I'll just have to try again later. Come on, let's go."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later we're at Plumber's Headquarters waiting for Ben, and when he arrives, well...calling it strange would be an understatement.

"Greetings, my companions!" He says as he approaches, "Let us be off!"

_'Companions? Since when does Ben call us companions?'_ I wonder.

I glance toward Rook to see he is also confused.

"Hey, Ben," I say, unsure, "What's up?"

"Oh, same old, same old."

"Well, now that Ben has arrived," Starts Rook, "I suggest we get going."

"But of course." Agrees Ben.

_'Something isn't right...'_ I think as we climb into the truck.

* * *

"So," I start, not exactly sure of what to say, "You guys have a good night's sleep?"

"Oh yes, I slept quite soundly." Answers Rook.

"What about you, Ben?"

"As was mine," Answers Ben, "And what about yours?"

"Oh, pretty good," I answer, "What with the noisy neighbors and all."

Rook sends me a questioning look, and I wink, trying to get him to go along with it.

"Oh, those neighbors!" Rook says, getting the hint, "Still giving you troubles, Kate?"

"Very."

"How I hate obnoxious people." States Ben.

"Hey Rook, can you stop the truck for a second?" I ask, "I think I saw something back there."

"Okay." Answers Rook.

When he stops the truck, I open the door and throw, 'Ben' outside,

"Hey!" He shouts in protest, "Explain your behavior!" He says as he dusts himself off.

"Oh, I think you know why I did what I did," I say as I step out of the truck and form an energy ball in my hand, "Who are you?!" I demand.

"What ever are you talking about?" He asks.

"Ben KNOWS that I live in an apartment building meant only for Plumbers, meaning there's hardly any noise, and he NEVER talks all formal like you just did."

"Yes, that is certainly unlike Ben." Agrees Rook as he aims his Proto-tool at the imposter.

"So I'll ask you again. WHO ARE YOU."

"It seems you're more perceptive than I first thought," He answers as he reaches behind his back, "Don't worry. You'll find out in due time."

Faster than Rook and I could react, he tosses from behind his back two disks at our feet, which begins emitting a HORRIBLE high pitched screeching noise. I immediately bring both hands to my ears, trying to block out the horrid noise, and I glimpse Rook doing the same. I begin to feel dizzy and fall to one knee.

"Who...Who are you?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." I hear him say before blacking out.

* * *

"Uhh..." I groan as I wake up.

I open my eyes to find I'm in a warehouse, strapped to an upright metal table by metal restraints at my wrists and ankles, and something else on my head. I look over to find Rook, also strapped to a table.

"Kate!" He says when he notices I'm awake, "Are you hurt?"

"My ears are ringing and I have a slight headache, but other than that, I think I'm okay. You?"

"I am also fine."

"Good. Do you have any idea where we are?"

"I do not know. I awakened only a couple of minutes before you did."

"Hmm...maybe I can bust us out of here with my powers."

"I don't think so, Kate." Comes a male voice from the shadows.

"Where are you? Show you self!" I demand.

"I don't think you're in any place to be making demands."

But even as the he says this, he steps out of the shadows.

"You see, that tiara around your head is a Power Inhibitor, so don't expect to be able to use your abilities."

"Alright, so answer me this. Who are you?"

"My name is Albedo; A Galvan." He answers.

"A Galvan? Aren't you a little too human looking to be a Galvan?" I ask jokingly.

"Very funny," Says an annoyed Albedo, "I USE to be a Galvan, but because of Ben Tennyson, my appearance was permanently altered to being an annoying teenage, human body."

"Tell me Albedo," Starts Rook, "Are you the one who kidnapped us? While you do bare many resemblances to Ben, you could hardly be his identical twin."

And Rook was right. While Albedo did have the same facial features as Ben, his hair color, eye color, and cloths are all wrong. Instead of brown hair and green eyes, he had white hair and red eyes, and where on Ben's shirt the strip was green, Albedo's is red.

"I was kinda starting to wonder the same thing," I add, "Care to fill us in?"

"It's easy to trick the human eyes," Albedo says as he reaches down into a bag next to his feat and pulls out a brown wig, "When you have the right disguise."

"Nice rhyme." I joke.

"Do you ever stop with the wise cracks?!" Albedo asks, with annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry, but when you hang around with Ben long enough, it kinda wears off on you," I answer, "And speaking of Ben, when he finds us, you better watch out, because I don't think he takes too kindly to people kidnapping his partners."

"Ahh, but I WANT Ben to find you."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean by that?" Asks Rook.

"I want Ben to find you, but I don't want to make it too easy for him, which is why I've disposed of your Plumber badges, but I'm confident that Tennyson will find another way to locate you."

"Why do you want Ben to find us?" Asks Rook, "What is your scheme?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," Sneers Albedo, "But until then, I think I'll leave you two alone."

And with that, Albedo leaves.

"Jerk..." I mutter, "What the heck does he want?"

"I wish I knew," Says Rook, "But unfortanutely, we are just going to have to be patient."

"How long do you think it'll be until Ben finds us?"

"I do not know that, either."

"So I guess we're just supposed to chill here until he does?"

"We do not have any other options."

"Thought so..."

And so we wait...

and we wait...

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because the next thing I know...

_BANG!_

I wake up to the door being kicked down.

"Kate! Rook!" I hear a familiar voice shout.

"Ben!" Rook and I shout in unison. Behind Ben are two other teenagers, one a girl with red hair and green eyes, the other a muscular boy with black hair and black eyes.

"You guys okay?" Ben asks as he runs over to Rook and I.

"We've been better." I answer.

"Who did this?" Ben asks, rage rising in his voice.

Rook starts,

"A Galvan who goes by-"

"Me." Albedo says as he steps out from behind my table.

_'When the heck did he get here?'_ I wonder.

"Albedo." Ben states, anger audible in his voice.

"Well if it isn't Ben Tennyson and his old sidekicks, Gwen and Kevin," Albedo says smugly, "I was wondering when you would show up."

"Let Kate and Rook go, Albedo!"

"Not until I get what I want," Starts Albedo, "Hand over the Omnitrix, or your girlfriend here gets it."

"Wow, wow, wow, wow, I am NOT his girlfriend!" I cut in, "We're friends, amigos, comrades. NOT lovers."

"Really not the time to be discussing this." Kevin states.

"No matter," Says Albedo, "Give me the Omnitrix, and I will let your friends go."

"Don't listen to him, Ben!" I shout.

"Silence, human!" Albedo shouts before turning to Ben, "If holding your friends hostage won't change your mind...maybe this will."

Albedo reaches into his pocket and pulls out a remote. He pushes a red button in the middle of the circuit which opens up five square wholes in the floor. From those openings, cone-shaped robots with round heads that have a red eye in the middle and two claw arms file out.

"Prepare to meet your end, Ben Tennyson." Says Albedo.

"Gwen, Kevin, you free Kate and Rook! I'll take care of Albedo and the robots." Ben says before slamming down the button on his Omnitrix and transforming into Cannonbolt.

Gwen quickly runs over to me and begins trying to break me free by hitting my restraints with her pink energy blasts, but they seem ineffective.

"So you're Gwen," I state, "I believe the last time you and Kevin were in town Magister Tennyson had me showing newly recruited Plumbers around Headquarters. Ya know, I was looking forward to meeting you under better circumstances."

"Me too," Says Gwen, "Ben's told me a lot about you."

At this I blush,

"Really?"

"Yeah, he said you're really-"

But before Gwen can finish her sentence, a red energy beam that I assume came from one of the robots heads straight towards me!

I close my eyes and prepare for the worst, but nothing happens. I open my eyes to find a giant pink shield hovering in front of me.

"Mana shield," I say, "Thanks."

"No problem," Says Gwen, "Now if only I could get these restraints."

"I have an idea," I state, "Get this Power Inhibitor off me and I'll be good to go."

Using a Mana beam, Gwen knocks the Power Inhibitor off of my head.

"Much better," I state, "Now it's time to get out of here."

Using my telekinesis on my restraints, I put pressure on them until they break into many little pieces.

"Much better." I state as I rub my sore wrists.

I look over to see Kevin has successfully freed Rook and is now handing Rook his Proto-Tool. I then look over to see Cannonbolt fighting the robots, but for everyone he destroys, another one takes its place, while Albedo laughs cruelly from the sidelines.

While Gwen, Kevin, and Rook go and help Ben fight the robots, I slam down on the red pendant on my cloak before going after Albedo.

Being careful not to make a sound, I sneak up behind Albedo, and once I'm a few feet away from him, I lift him up with my telekinesis.

"What the?" He asks, shocked, "Who's doing this?!"

I turn him to face me before once again pushing down on my cloak's red pendant, making myself visible again.

"You!" Albedo exclaims, "Release me at once!"

"Why would I do that?" I ask with a snort.

I notice that he still has the remote controlling the robots in his hand, and using my telekinesis, it zooms out of his grip and into mine.

"Give that back to me!" He demands.

"And again. Why would I do that?"

I press the red button and immediately, all the robots immediately shut down.

"Listen here Albedo, and listen well," I say as I use my telekinesis to move him towards me until we're a couple inches apart, "If you EVER try and pull a stunt like this again, then you," I say as I drop his remote on the ground and crush it with my foot, "Are going to end up like your remote here, got it?"

"You dare threaten me like that?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say before throwing him up against the wall, "I dare."

"Aw, I wanted to do that!" Ben states as he, Rook, Gwen, and Kevin come up behind me.

"Maybe next time." Says Gwen.

We all make our way over to where Albedo lays limp on the ground.

"It appears as though he is unconscious." Rook states as he kneels down to examine Albedo.

"Not surprised there," Admits Kevin, "It looked like Kate threw him up against that wall with a force equal to a rhino stampede."

"That's what happens when you get a Kinectite angry," I state, "Hey, how did you guys find us?" I ask.

"Gwen found you." Answers Ben.

"I tracked your Mana using a hairbrush from your apartment." States Gwen.

"Really?" I ask, "I guess we owe you one, right Rook?"

"Indeed." Rook says as he stands up, "And we should call Magister Tennyson to inform him that Albedo has been neutralized."

"That sounds like a good idea." Says Kevin.

"Definitely." I say.

* * *

After Magister Tennyson comes and picks up Albedo, Ben, Rook, Gwen, Kevin, and I all head over to Mr. Smoothy's, which is where we stay the rest of the day. Around five o'clock in the evening, Kevin and Gwen leave since Gwen has college tomorrow.

After they leave, Ben, Rook, and I go back to Plumber's Headquarters, where we meet Magister Tennyson.

"Hey kids," He greets, "Albedo's in a containment cell and WON'T be getting out anytime soon."

"Good," I say, "I wouldn't mind it if I never see him again."

"Rook, would you mind helping me with some paperwork?" Asks Magister Tennyson.

"Not at all, Magister Tennyson." Rook says before leaving with Magister Tennyson.

After a couple minutes of silence, Ben speaks out.

"Hey Kate, wanna go to the park with me?"

"Sure."

And with that, we leave Plumber's Headquarters and make our way to the park.

* * *

At the park, we both take a seat on the swings.

"Sunset sure is nice." States Ben.

"Yeah, it's good to just kick back, relax, and watch the sun set."

"Hey, hasn't it been like, six months since you came to Earth?" Asks Ben

"Uh...yeah...it has," I say in realization, "It feels like just yesterday I was on board a ship heading to Earth."

"I remember you were as quiet as a mouse when we first met." States Ben.

"Yeah, you and Rook had to practically FORCE conversation out of me."

"So how's it been for you, here on Earth?" Asks Ben.

"Great! It's been...great. Being partnered with you and Rook is probably the best thing that's happened to me."

"Really?" Asks Ben, "What do you mean by that?"

"Remember how I told you back on Kinectine I was...well...to say the least...weak?"

"Yeah." Ben says with a scowl.

"Well the stuff I've been doing here, like stopping cars in theirs tracks, flying, and slamming people up against walls? I would never have been able to do that back home."

"Why?"

"No one ever believed in me back home. I was never expected to be in the same class as Jade when it came to raw power. I never used my abilities to their fullest. And then, when I came here, you and Rook always encouraged me to do my best. You guys believed in me when no one else would. I guess what I'm trying to say is thanks, Ben. Thanks for being such a good friend."

"Hey, no problem," He says, "You're a pretty cool girl."

"Thanks, Ben." I say, my cheeks blushing slightly.

"I mean it, Kate. You're really...special. When you were kidnapped today, I was so worried something bad might happen to you. I thought I was never going to be able to tell you...how I really feel."

"How you feel about what, Ben?" I ask, "What do you mean?"

"Alright, here goes nothing," Ben says to himself, "Kate, will you...be my girlfriend?"

"Huh?" I ask dumbly.

"I know you probably weren't expecting that, but I really like you, Kate. I really do."

After getting over my initial shock, I say,

"What a coincidence, because...I really like you too, Ben."

"So is that a yes?" He asks.

"Yeah, but this'll be kind of new for me," I say, "I've never actually been in a relationship with anyone."

"That's okay," Says Ben, "We'll figure it out...together."

He takes my hand and we interlock our fingers.

"Together." I whisper.

* * *

**Hey guys, guess who's back! You know, to be honest, I was kind of trying to avoid a Ben and Kate pairing, but the story was already starting to lean in that direction, so I just decided to go with the flow. Anyway, I think I'm going to be wrapping up this story pretty soon, probably just two more chapters after this. I have something insanely awesome in mind for the finale. Until next time,  
**

**Mordmil, out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Takes place a** **week after the last chapter.)**

It's been a week since Ben had asked me out, and to be honest, everything's going pretty good. After all the fuss Jade and her friends always put up about boys at school, I thought maintaining a good relationship would be hard, but truth be told, everything's going great with me and Ben so far.

It's around seven o'clock in the evening when Ben, Rook, and I get back to Plumber's Headquarters from patrol.

"Gees, I didn't know a day could go that slow." I mutter as I hop out of the truck.

"Yeah, talk about Dullsville." Ben says as he comes up behind me.

"Dullsville?" Rook questions as he joins us, "I do not believe I have ever heard of a place called 'Dullsville'."

"Uh, Rook?" I begin, "It's an-"

"Give him a second..." Interrupts Ben.

"Oh!" Exclaims Rook, "Earth expression."

"Bingo." Ben and I say in unison.

"I am afraid I must be off," States Rook, "I agreed to help Blukic and Driba test out some new weapons they have developed."

"Alright," I say, "See ya later."

And with that, Rook leaves.

"I guess I should be getting back home," I tell Ben, "Oliver's probably starting to get hungry."

"Yeah, I should probably be getting home too." He states.

We both leave Plumber's Headquarters and walk to an intersection where Ben an I usually part ways. But not this time. This time Ben accompanies me across the street.

"Hey Ben, isn't your house the other way?" I ask as we reach the opposing sidewalk.

"Yeah, but I just thought it would be nice to walk my girl home." He states while looping his arm around my shoulders.

"Aww, thanks, Ben!"

"No problem," Says Ben, "Hey, what kind of movies do you like?"

"Movies?" I ask, "I like all kinds of movies. Action movies, animal movies, Sci-Fi movies, the works."

"What about zombie movies?" Asks Ben.

"Zombies? Sure, I like a good zombie movie," I answer, "Why?"

"There's a zombie movie playing at the theater tonight at seven, and I thought if you liked those kinds of movies, you might want to go. So what do ya say?" He asks.

"Sounds fun," I say as we approach the entrance of the apartment complex, "Sure, I'll go."

"Sweet!" Says Ben, "Meet you at the movie theater around seven?"

"It's a date." I say with a giggle.

"Yeah," Ben says as he opens the door for me, "Something like that."

"See you in two hours then." I say as I walk through the door.

"See ya." Ben says with a wave before closing the door.

"Wow..." I say to myself as I lean my back up against the door, "My very first date with Ben. I hope I don't make a fool of myself." I say before walking up the stairs.

* * *

In my apartment, I am greeted by a very hungry Oliver.

"Merow." He greets.

"Hey Ollie, how's my pretty kitty doing?" I ask in a babyish tone of voice.

"Merow." He says while rubbing up against my leg.

"Alright, alright, I'll get your food, keep your fur on."

I walk over to the cabinet where I keep the cat chow, while also trying to avoid tripping over Oliver, who finds it amusing to whined in between my feet every time I take a step.

"Gemini frost, cat, impatient much?!" I ask as I finally reach the cabinet.

I quickly reach down and grab Oliver's food and water dish while simultaneously using my powers to open the cabinet door and set the cat food on the counter. I quickly pour the cat food into one side of the bowl before walking over to the sink and refilling the water side of the bowl. I then quickly set down the double-dished bowl and Oliver begins chomping away at his food.

"You know, if you were a horse, you would probably get colic." I state as I put the cat food back in the cabinet and shut the door.

"Merow." He says with a mouth full of food.

"Well that's attractive," I say sarcastically, "Anyway, I better have my own supper before going to the movie. Let's see what I have, shall we?"

After looking through the cabinet, I finally decide to make instant macaroni and cheese and slice up half of a cucumber, also peeling off the skin and sprinkling a little salt on the slices.

After eating dinner, it's around five-thirty, so I decide to take a shower. After my shower, I change my cloths and brush my hair back into its usual ponytail. After a short debate, I decide to leave my cloak at home, since I highly doubt I'll need it.

It's now a quarter till seven so I decide to head out, since the movie theater is like a ten minute walk from my apartment, and because it's better to be early than late, it's a good idea for me to leave.

"See you Oliver," I say to my cat while I open the door, "Be a good kitty!"

And with that, I leave my apartment.

* * *

I arrive at the movie theaters where I find Ben already waiting for me.

"Well hey there Miss," He greets, "You wouldn't happened to have seen my date around here, have you? Blonde hair, purple eyes, about an inch or so shorter than me?"

"Very funny, Ben," I answer, "Have you been waiting here for a while?"

"Only about an hour and a half." He answers.

"What?"

"I'm kidding," Jokes Ben, "I just got here. Hey, no cloak tonight?" He asks.

"Eh, I thought I wouldn't need it," I answer with a shrug, "It's just the movies after all."

"Fair enough." Says Ben.

"So what's the movie called?" I ask Ben as we walk into the theater's lobby.

"Zombies Attack New York," Ben answers while we approach the ticket seller's counter, "I heard it was good."

"Neat."

"Tickets for two, please." Ben tells the woman behind the counter as he hands her a ten dollar bill.

"Here you go," the woman says as she hands me and Ben a blue ticket, "Enjoy the movie."

"Thanks." I tell her as I stuff my ticket in my pocket while Ben and I walk into the movie room.

The movie room is huge, probably seating around two hundred people, and taking a guess, I would say that the screen is about twenty by fifty feet. One thing's for sure, this place is _way_ bigger than the theater in the town I grew up in.

The room's dimly lit by blueish-green lights on the walls, along with a reddish-purple light hanging just above the screen.

Ben and I walk down the gradually descending aisle and sit in the third row, right smack in the middle. Just then, the lights go off and the screen comes on with a_ crack_, turning to the usual green preview screen showing the ratings and whatnot.

"Hey," Ben starts as he loops is arm around my shoulder, "You didn't come to this thing just because I thought it would be cool, did you?"

"You kidding?" I ask as I lean my head against his shoulder, "I'd take a zombie movie over some vampire romance flick any day."

"Really?" Asks Ben.

"Really."

* * *

About an hour and a half later...

"I thought it was pretty good," Ben states as we exit the movie theater, "What about you?"

"Yeah, I liked it," I answer back, "You know, those zombies kind of reminded me of Jade after she gets up in the morning, with her messy hair, her lack of coordination, and last but not least, she can't say anything intelligible. She's all, "Ar yar yar- bathroom first- yar." I say while holding my arms out in front of me and lolling my head to one side.

This makes Ben laugh,

"Hey you're right, she does sound like a zombie!" Says Ben.

Just then, the toe my shoe gets caught on part of the sidewalk that's a bit higher than the rest, and I start to stumble.

"Yikes!" I shriek as I try to regain my footing. Just as I'm about to tumble head first into the concrete, Ben catches my arm and pulls me back up.

"Hehe," I snicker, rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment, "I'm such a klutz. Thanks, Ben."

"Don't worry," Ben says as takes my hands into his, "I'll always be there to pick you back up."

We smile and stare into each other's eyes, and time seems to slow down. Then, ever so slowly, we start to lean into each other. And with me, standing slightly on my toes, and Ben, slightly tilting his head down...we kiss.

On the lips.

Man, my life is awesome.

* * *

**Hm...I can't tell if I did a good job with the last bit or a bad job. Oh well, I guess that's for you guys to decide. Anyway, I know I said that I was going to be ending this story pretty soon, but I suddenly remembered something I wanted to add, so after this there will be two more chapters. Maybe three if I decide to break the last chapter up into two parts. So until next time, **

**Mordmil, out.**


End file.
